To Have and To Hold
by SJEscape
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd been at it for 10 years. Ten YEARS for crying out loud! He had perfected the art of friendly distance. He was a master at keeping people away from him, at keeping innocents out of harm's way. But damn if that woman hadn't obliterated every defense he'd set up and then some. Modern day AU. KK, BK.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, Well, here goes my first fanfic! This will be a chapter story. AU, modern day, some canon, some original stuff. I started this project because everyone writes Battousai as some sex-crazed deviant. Which is fun and all, but not realistic based on the manga. So I'm taking a crack at it! My goal is to update weekly but this is all new to me so I have no idea if I can can keep up. I'll do my best tho! It starts out teen but will eventually progress to mature. You've been warned. Again, first timer here so be gentle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll do as I damn well please with Watsuki's characters. #fightme**

* * *

Kaoru noticed the red-head the moment she stepped into the lobby. It's not every day you see hair like that – especially when it looked so natural._ That is one hell of a dye-job,_ she thought, _although you'd never know it next to that bright magenta shirt. What was she thinking? Magenta and *red*?! Fashion disaster. _Still, the hair was pretty. Thinking maybe she would ask the girl for her hair stylist's number, she stepped up to the mailboxes and was surprised to see the redhead unlocking the box right next to hers.

"Hey! You're my new neighbor!" she said cheerfully. "I'm so glad. That apartment has been vacant for months and it was creeping me out." She flashed a brilliant smile that slipped slightly when the red-headed girl turned to her and answered with a pleasant tenor.

"Oh! Yes. Hello. I'm glad you're pleased. Most people don't like new neighbors." The red-head flashed a polite smile that didn't reach his startlingly blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, Kaoru saw fine stubble on his chin and a prominent Adams apple. _So, NOT a girl then._ Kaoru thought a little less cheerfully. She didn't mind men, _per se_, but she didn't trust them either. She'd heard too many horror stories from her students. Still, this guy seemed nice enough, and she was pretty sure she could handle his slight frame fairly easily.

She cleared her throat, "Well it's better than an empty suite that anyone could break into, hide, and do god knows what in. I'll take my chances with you." She flashed him a look that clearly said she wasn't convinced she should.

He chuckled and held up his hands. "Woah, woah, I'm definitely better than a squatter. I take showers, pay rent, and even have some furniture!" He grinned, showing off perfectly straight and very white teeth. "Besides, you won't see much of me anyway. I travel a lot."

"Oh? Work or pleasure?"

"Work. I'm an international consultant. I'm gone for weeks at a time."

Kaoru frowned, "So plenty of time for squatters to set up shop in your place."

"I should hope not! I have a camera system so there's no need to worry. You'll have the security of an occupied apartment and the quiet of an absent neighbor. It's a win, win really" he finished giving her a quick wink.

"A camera system? Ok Mr. Fancy Pants." She rolled her eyes. "Ya know you're in the wrong part of town for that stuff. It's more likely to get stolen than actually prevent theft."

He smiled ruefully, "It's for my work, company policy. Everyone in my division is required to have video surveillance in their home. It's a live feed so even if someone steals it they can still access the data and just replace the hardware."

Kaoru was vaguely aware her mouth was hanging open. _Who was this guy?!_ Trying to decide if he was a bad-ass or a freak, she suddenly realized it didn't matter. She was going to give the weirdo a wide berth. "Umm… ok" she said awkwardly as she glanced away and went to open her mailbox. "Well anyway, welcome to the building, neighbor." Scooping out her mail, she gave him a half-hearted smile and turned towards the stairs.

"Thanks!" He said cheerily, as if the social temperature hadn't just dropped a few degrees. "It was nice meeting you!" He called to her back. _Yep, definitely a freak,_ she thought, and began the long climb to her apartment.

* * *

Kenshin watched her go and smirked, _Mission accomplished,_ he thought triumphantly. He found it was always a delicate balance, walking the fine line between 'weirdo' and 'threat'. He'd gotten quite good at it over the years, learning to put in *just* the right touch of 'stay away' while turning the 'harmless' up to 11. Still, no matter how many times he'd convinced people to see him exactly as he wanted to be seen, he felt the tiniest bit of smug satisfaction each time he pulled it off.

Chuckling to himself, he took the key out of his box and leaned against the wall while he waited for the girl to finish her long trek up to their floor. She looked fit, but it would take an Olympic sprinter to match his speed up the stairs, and he didn't want to startle her by coming up behind her. Something told him if he did he would be on the receiving end of some fairly competent violence. The girl was slight, but her muscles were well-defined and it was clear in the way she held her core and planted her feat, that she knew how to handle herself. _Good,_ Kenshin thought, _hopefully we can avoid any damsel in distress situations._

More than once, Kenshin had found himself saving a neighbor and having to move on before they got too curious… or worse, attached. He supposed he should blame himself. He insisted on staying in run-down areas that tended to have high crime and low police presence. It's not that he couldn't afford a place in the nicer parts of town, it's just that people tended to notice things more in those areas. His red hair and odd habits stood out no matter where he stayed. So it helped to stay in places where he wasn't the only freak and people made a point _not_ to notice things in order to avoid 'getting involved.'

Sighing, he figured he had waited long enough and quickly trotted upstairs, reaching his landing just as his neighbor's door slammed shut. Smirking to himself again, _I'm getting too damn good at this,_ he strode over to his door and silently let himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So. Much. Exposition! Sorry guys. Hopefully it's not too boring. I promise we move towards plot at the end of the chapter though. I've got the outlines for some pretty good action in a few chapters too, so stay tuned!**

**PS. Thanks to my first three reviewers! Ya'll gave me the confidence to post again so soon!**

**Disclaimer: Art is meant to be played with and transformed. I play with Watsuki's characters however I want.**

* * *

The red-head wasn't lying. He traveled A LOT. It'd been six months since that day in the lobby and Kaoru had only seen him three times. All three times he had been overly friendly, giving her a wide smile and an enthusiastic wave before politely greeting her. He was the very model of a perfect neighbor, but she could tell it was an act. His smile never reached his eyes and he never asked her questions, as if he actually wanted to know as little about her as possible, despite his friendly advances. And those shirts! It was like he was _trying_ to be off-putting. Neon yellow, hot pink, pale purple – it seemed his fashion sense revolved around whatever clashed with his hair the most. Between the loud clothes and wide smile, he looked utterly ridiculous and just a little unhinged. Which meant Kaoru never gave him more than a polite nod and a half-smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else.

She shouldn't be complaining though. He'd been telling the truth about the video surveillance too. He had state-of-the-art cameras trained on the stairway and his door and she was pretty sure the angle was wide enough to catch the whole hallway. She had to admit that it did make her feel a little more secure knowing there was a record of everyone that moved in and out of their landing. And he was quiet. Other than the three times she laid eyes on him, there had never been a sound in that apartment. No music, no banging, no TV, nothing. Her roommate, Megumi, was convinced that Kaoru had made the new neighbor up until she finally spotted him as they were returning from the grocery store about a month ago.

Of course, Megumi immediately hit on him, as was her custom with all the men she met. She wasn't desperate (Kaoru very much doubted that her roommate was genuinely interested in someone with such horrible taste in clothes), but Megumi had told her once that the easiest way to size a man up was to hit on him. His response to brazen sexuality would tell you everything you needed to know. In the case of her neighbor, he had chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck while glancing away, putting him squarely in Megumi's 'benign' category.

Kaoru agreed that her friend's method was effective, but she suspected it only worked because Megumi was an undeniable beauty. Such beauty was disarming. If Kaoru tried to hit on men the way her roommate did, they'd probably just laugh in her face. Not that Kaoru wasn't lovely in her own right. But there was attractive, and then there was drop-dead gorgeous. Megumi was the latter.

Smiling ruefully at the memory of Megumi torturing her odd neighbor with lingering touches and girlish giggles, Kaoru unlocked her front door and ran straight into a pair of startled blue eyes. The weirdo was standing at her door, his fist awkwardly raised as if he was about to knock.

"Oro!" he cried as he stumbled backwards at Kaoru's surprised yelp. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Um, I think this is yours." He held up a package with her name on it. "I'm guessing you're Kaoru, ya? The delivery guy must have put it at my door by mistake."

"Oh! Um, yes I'm Kaoru. Thanks" she said breathlessly as her heartbeat returned to normal. She tried not to stare too hard at his fuchsia polo as she reached for the package and tossed it into the apartment behind her with a loud thunk.

Kenshin chuckled, "So, not fragile then?"

"It's just a book for school."

"School? How old are you?" he blurted out, before blushing furiously. "I mean, sorry, you just didn't strike me as a student."

She glared at him. "25!" she huffed indignantly. "Ya know not everyone has the luxury of going to college right out of high school. I had to take night classes at first, so it's taking me a minute to finish." She said defensively. Why was she telling him all this?! They'd barely exchanged two sentences since they met, and now she was sharing half her life story. She slammed the door behind her and turned to lock it.

"I'm Kenshin, by the way."

"What?" Kaoru turned back to him and adjusted the strap on the gear bag slung over her shoulder.

"My name is Kenshin." He shrugged, "I figured you should know my name since I know yours now."

"Oh. Right. Well anyway, thanks again for returning the package." She turned towards the stairs. "See ya around."

"Have a good day!" he cried cheerily after her with the same stupid grin he always wore.

She waved absently over her head without turning around. _Freak_.

* * *

Kaoru's head smacked the floor, hard. She curled into a ball and pressed her hands to her forehead. "Ow" she all but whimpered.

"Oh shit, Kaoru, are you ok?! What happened?" Sano crouched on the mat beside her. "Why didn't you roll your fall into a hand slap?" he asked chidingly.

"I forgot." She grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. They were in the gym where they both worked, sparring while Kaoru waited for her students to show up for her next class.

"You forgot? Kaoru, you don't forget to brace a fall. That should be instinct for you. What's with you today? You've been spacey and uncoordinated all afternoon."

"Ugh, I know." She sat up, "It my stupid neighbor. He surprised me on my way in today."

"Surprised you how?" Sano asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing nefarious, Sano. He just happened to be returning a mis-delivered package right as I opened my door and I quite literally ran into him."

Sano chuckled, "Ya know, for a black belt, you sure are clumsy."

She shoved him as she got back to her feet. "At least I'm not as clumsy as you!" she retorted.

Ignoring her jab, he gave her a hard look. "So you're telling me you might have a concussion because you almost knocked over your doofy neighbor? I'm not buying it."

"It's not that I knocked him over. It's the conversation that followed. He asked me how old I was and I actually told him. Then I practically shared my life story!"

He arched an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "You told him you were orphaned at 16, lived on the streets for a year before getting a job at my gym, achieved mastery in just four years, and now are working your way through college?"

"Yes!" She practically shouted before pausing. "Well… no, not the orphan and gym part... or the black belt..." She pointed a finger at Sano. "But I _did_ tell him I didn't go to college right away and that I was in school now AND we exchanged names!"

"Well shit Kaoru, sounds like yer just gonna have to marry the guy after divulging such intimate secrets."

She threw a punch that he easily dodged. "Shut up."

He chuckled, "I know you don't like sharing details about your life, hun, but telling your neighbor your name and that you are a student are pretty normal interactions. Relax, will ya?"

"Ya ya, I know. There's just something… OFF about him."

"Like what?" Sano decided to indulge her paranoia. While it was mostly born out of her time on the streets, he couldn't deny that she had an infallible sense of character. If something felt hinky to her, it probably was.

Kaoru blew out an exasperated breath. "I don't know, just… _Everything_! The clothes, the hair, the stupid smile. It's like it's all perfectly crafted to scream 'Don't mind me!' But I just don't _buy_ it. Like when I ran into him today and he stumbled? It felt like a prat fall more than anything else. I doubt he was off balance for even one second." Kaoru frowned. "My gut is telling me it's all an act. He's a liar."

"So? Your whole building is full of liars." Sano pointed out.

"That's true," Kaoru grunted. She considered his point for a moment before continuing, "But someone that puts _that_ much effort into the lie?" She shook her head, "I dunno Sano. Something tells me he's trying to cover something pretty serious."

"You want me to come over and intimidate the guy so he leaves you alone?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Any guy you can intimidate I can take care of on my own. Well, any normal-sized guy anyway."

"Fair enough. But if he keeps bothering you, let me know, alright?"

"If who keeps bothering you?" Megumi dropped her bag onto the mat next to them.

"Oh, Hi Meg. Our neighbor, Kenshin." Kaoru sighed.

"The red-head? He's harmless." She laughed as she tossed her hair.

"Ya, maybe." Kaoru mumbled.

"Oh, please, you think the squirrels in the tree are conspiring against you. He's just awkward. Don't read into it. I'm going to change and when I come back, you are going to teach me that new wrist lock you showed me last night." With that, she grabbed her bag and trounced off to the locker room.

Megumi had been training at the gym for almost 3 years now. She had come in one night with a very fresh-looking black eye and asked about Kaoru's self-defense class. Kaoru wished she could say she took notice of her then, but unfortunately it was all too common for women to show up to her class _after_ something had already happened. It turned her stomach, but she had gotten used to it.

What made Kaoru notice Megumi, was her particular focus on moves that originated from already compromised positions. Most women that took her class focused on _avoiding_ getting into those positions in the first place. You know, the standard stun-and-run type moves. But Megumi always wanted to practice moves that came after she was already pinned, choked, or restrained somehow, usually on the ground. At first, Kaoru was worried she had an abusive boyfriend, but the better she got to know Meg, the more she realized she was a loner. She never shared how she got that first black eye, but it had been the last bruise Kaoru had seen on her in the three years that followed.

She had moved in with Kaoru about a year ago, when she started her first year as a medical resident at the university hospital. She said she couldn't afford her place without student loans anymore and Kaoru had a spare room. It worked out well. The extra rent allowed Kaoru to put a little aside for savings and Megumi's long hours meant Kaoru still had plenty of quiet time for studying.

Megumi returned clad in high-end athletic gear that tightly held her curves in place. Sano whistled, "Damn Fox, when are you gonna let me teach you some kick-boxing?"

"When you can show me a move that can be done in a short skirt and heals." She retorted. Megumi was a good student, but she was not a martial artist at heart. A self-professed 'girly-girl', she had no interest in learning to hurt or pummel. Her interest was solely in self-defense.

The rest of the class had trickled in by now and Sano wandered back to the front desk while Kaoru ran through the warm up. The rest of the evening went quickly and Kaoru was thankfully able to put her strange neighbor out of her mind as she focused on instruction. Megumi mastered the wrist lock fairly quickly and began helping other students while Sano volunteered to be a punching bag. He often grumbled at how much Kaoru's class beat up on him, but in his heart, it really pleased him to help the women develop skills to keep themselves safe.

Thus, everyone was thoroughly occupied when the strange man quietly stepped into the gym and began watching Megumi intently. It wasn't until her classmate had twisted Megumi around in a perfectly executed wrist lock that she even saw him. The color drained from her face, her lips set in a thin line, and she was grateful that she was turned away from her partner. She locked eyes with the man and gave him an almost imperceptible shake of her head before turning back to her partner. "Nice work." Her partner released her and Megumi called out to her roommate. "Hey Kaoru, I've got an early morning tomorrow. You ok to get home if I head back now?"

Kaoru looked up from where she had Sano pinned on the ground in a demonstration. "Uh, ya sure. Sano can give me a ride." She smiled wickedly as she ground his head into the mat. Muffled noises of protest drifted up from under Sano's smooshed face but Megumi paid no mind. She headed straight for the locker room to grab her things. By the time she came back, the man was gone and she was out the door with a wave.

She turned the corner and headed straight for her bike, unsurprised to see the man leaning against the cherry red motorcycle. He was tall and muscular, with hulking shoulders, big fists and a heavy brow. He was the perfect image of what came to mind when someone said 'The Muscle.' But Megumi knew better. While he was every bit as dangerous as he looked, the threat came from his lightening-quick reflexes and cunning mind rather than his bulk. He flashed her a sadistic grin, "Long time, no see, Gumi."

"Don't _call_ me that, Sora." Megumi snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? We've been reaching out to you for six weeks and we haven't heard one word. Yet you still have time to play kung fu at the gym?" He stood up and ambled over to Megumi. "Mistress is starting to wonder about your priorities."

Megumi stalked past Sora and mounted the bike. "Well she needn't wonder. She is still right there at the bottom of the list, dead last."

Sora's hand flashed out and gripped Megumi's wrist. "Promises were made, Gumi."

Megumi darted ice cold eyes to Sora's face before deftly performing the lock she had perfected that night. "I promised _nothing_." She hissed and shoved him away. He fell on his ass, cradling his wrist and glaring up at her. "I paid my percentage to her on time and in full. I vacated the apartment AND I surrendered my client list. I owe her nothing."

"Bullshit," Sora spat. "You know as well as I do that no-one leaves the agency until they're _told_ to leave. The only reason she let you go was so she could cash in on your new... talents."

"Well whatever her reasons, they are irrelevant to me. I'm through with her." Megumi shoved her helmet on her head and turned the key in the ignition.

Sora stood, "It's been a year, Megumi. She's done waiting."

"Good. Because I'm done working with her. It would be pointless to wait for something that's never gonna happen." And with that, she revved the engine and peeled out of the parking spot, leaving Sora massaging a very bruised wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Does anyone else find themselves writing really good climatic chapters in their head, only to stare at a blank page and wonder how the heck the story is gonna get there? Ya me too. Can't wait to start writing the fun shit.**

**Much more plot in this chapter, a little foreshadowing, and our first villain appears! Fair warning though, the Mistress is just a warm-up act. Something to bring our heroes together before the real adventure begins. Enjoy!**

**Trigger Warnings: Gender-based violence**

**Disclaimer: They say imitation is flattery, but what if I don't WANT to flatter? Think I'll just steal instead. #handsoffwatsuki**

* * *

Kenshin gently moved his bishop across the board, right into enemy territory. His long fingers paused on the tip of the piece, taking one last look at the board before committing to his move and releasing his hold.

"I learned my neighbor's name, yesterday." He commented idly as he settled back into the couch.

Misao gave him a shrewd look before returning her attention to the board. "The pretty one, or the flirt?"

"They're both pretty."

"Ya but your crush is on the blue-eyed one."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "I do not _crush_, Misao." He said the word like he was chewing on chalk.

"Ya ok, sure." She said in a sarcastic voice. "You've only told me every detail you've noticed about her and gave me a play-by-play of all three of your interactions."

"Four, now."

Misao leveled him with a look that clearly said, 'You poor bastard.'

"Oh, shut up." He rose to go check on their wards while Misao considered the board, he knew what her next move would be anyway. The kids were completely passed out. It always amazed him how children could sleep during crisis. Their tiny bodies succumbed so easily to exhaustion. Unlike their parents, whose minds and worries would keep them up for days. Returning to the living room, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat back down on the couch. Misao eyed the glass but said nothing. It was 2am and all was quiet. A single glass wouldn't hurt anything.

"So what's her name?" She asked politely as she moved her rook to exactly where Kenshin wanted it.

"Kaoru."

The way his mouth caressed the name and rolled the 'r' made Misao shake her head slightly. "Careful, Kenshin. Ya keep going like this and yer gonna have to move again."

Kenshin pretended to consider the board for a moment before shifting his knight a few spaces, then continued talking to keep Misao focused on the conversation and away from his closing net. "It's not like that, Misao. It's just nice, is all. To have a neighbor that can take care of herself. She clearly doesn't need me, or anyone really." He paused, "Although it'd be nice if she was just a _little_ bit friendlier."

"I thought you put a lot of effort into avoiding intimacy with your neighbors." Misao moved her bishop to capture the knight, leaving her queen wide open.

"Intimacy, yes. But most everyone is friendly. They think I'm weird but they chuckle and smile anyway. Kaoru, though," Misao winced as he caressed her name again, "She's been total ice-queen since day one and she hasn't thawed in the slightest. It's like she doesn't trust me at all."

"She shouldn't."

"I _know_!" Kenshin said as he sharply blew out his breath, the indignation evident in his tone. He sprung his trap, capturing the queen and placing Misao in check. "It's quite aggravating. Check."

Misao stared at Kenshin for a moment, shocked that this woman had gotten so far under his skin. Sighing, she shook her head and executed her last move. "Check Mate."

"What?!" Kenshin blanched and looked down at the board.

"Ya know, instead of fixating on capturing the queen, you should really be paying a little more attention to the primary objective: Protect the King." She stood up and stretched. "I'm off to bed. Wake me for the morning shift."

She left Kenshin glaring mutely at the board, trying to figure out the exact moment he made his mistake.

* * *

Megumi collapsed onto the sofa in the resident's lounge. She tried to remember the last time she felt this exhausted and realized with a sigh that it was probably just last week. _Thank god I left the agency when I began residency,_ she thought. _There's no way I'd have had the energy to entertain clients like before._ Sighing, she massaged her temples as she began to think of 'before.'

It had been a week since Sora's unwelcome visit to the gym. Megumi had made herself perfectly clear, but she was under no illusions that the matter was settled. She knew the madam. Once she got an expectation into her head, she didn't let up until that expectation was fulfilled.

For a long time, Megumi had no problem fulfilling those expectations. She knew she was pretty enough and talented enough to operate independently, but it would have required so much extra work and not a little risk. Having someone recruit, vet, and manage clients was well worth the percentage of her earnings she had paid. It was _not_ worth, however, a lifetime commitment. The agency had always been a means to an end. Pay the bills through medical school, graduate without debt. Once she had gotten a job as a resident, she didn't need a madam any more. But this particular woman was loath to let her best earner go. So she had come up with a half-baked plan that involved Megumi acting as an off-the-books doctor for the agency.

Megumi honestly didn't mind the idea of being an agency doctor. Most of the women didn't have health insurance and they had solicited her advice often enough when she was in school. Unfortunately, her former madam wanted more than routine medical advice. Specifically, she wanted drugs: signed prescription pads, pills, morphine drip – she wasn't picky. As long as it was valuable or useful, she would consider the expectation fulfilled. Megumi had flat-out refused. Selling pleasure was one thing, selling narcotics was quite another. She actually liked to think that she was helping people with the one, maybe even doing some good in the world. With the other, the only thing she was doing was offering something that destroyed.

Besides which, the madam had no clue how impossible it would be for Megumi to be a reliable source. She was a first-year, for one, and all of her orders were double-checked. Even if she did find a way to smuggle drugs out, it wouldn't be long before she was caught. Everything was so regulated these days. So really what her former employer was asking was for Megumi to jeopardize her license, lose her job, give up everything she had worked so hard for, and come crawling back to the agency. After she got out of jail of course. Megumi wasn't stupid. She had known it would be difficult to leave the agency when she joined, but she hadn't had a choice. With no family to turn to and no credit to speak of, there was no other way for her to pay for school. Still, she had hoped that the problem would have been solved by being placed in a residency far, far away from the madam, preferably on the opposite end of the country.

Cursing her placement for the millionth time, she sighed as she looked up at the clock. Her rotation in the Emergency Department started in 5 minutes. With a groan, she stiffly stood up from the couch and headed down to the first floor. She liked the Emergency Department. She liked navigating the chaos, drawing order out of the mayhem, identifying the problem and fixing it. Maybe it spoke to her issues. So much of her life had been dictated by the actions of others, it was nice to be the one to exert control. Striding confidently through the swinging double doors, she was met with the usual rushing about. It looked like a gunshot wound and a kid with a broken arm. Glancing at the gunshot guy, she saw that it had hit him in the arm. The nurses seemed to have it under control, so she headed over to the duty station.

"How's the night looking so far, Tae?" she asked her favorite nurse.

"It's been pretty steady. Nothing too serious. You might be in for a boring night."

Megumi chuckled. "Boring is good," she replied automatically, trying not to tempt fate. She flipped through the charts to see if anything interesting had presented in the last hour or so but Tae was right, nothing too serious. Megumi sighed and leaned on the counter, hoping the night picked up. She tried to summon a little guilt at that last thought. Hoping that people got hurt was a weird side effect of being a new doctor. Megumi couldn't help but long for opportunities to use her newly won knowledge and authority. But despite knowing how cold and heartless it made her, she just couldn't feel guilty for wanting something to do.

No matter, she had accepted she was kinda a crap person years ago. Not a bad person, necessarily, but not a good one either. She had hoped a career in medicine would help tip the scales over into good territory, but so far it had only taught her that she got excited about violence and destruction. It seemed the fates had heard her thoughts, however, because just then an EMT's voice came through on Tae's radio. "Ambulence 226 inbound to University Hospital. Young woman with lacerations, bruising, and several fractures. Evidence of concussion, possible internal bleeding. ETA five minutes."

Tae swept up the radio to respond. "Copy that. Is that you Jin?"

"Hiya Tae. Ya it's me and Riku tonight."

"How bad is she?"

There was a pause, then "Nothing you guys can't handle, but…." Tae shot Megumi a worried look. "Someone beat this girl, Tae. Beat her bad."

Tae's mouth set into a thin line. "Copy that. See you in five."

Megumi's stomach twisted with the guilt she had searched for only moments before. _So much for a boring night._ As she walked out into receiving, she hoped the girl would pull through. It wasn't long before the ambulance was backing in and Riku jumped out. "Heartrate is 173 and her blood pressure is all over the place. Pulse-Ox 92 but her breathing is labored. Probably a few broken ribs."

Megumi ran alongside the gurney and directed it to an empty bay. Nurses began cutting clothes from the young woman's slight frame as Megumi inspected the damage. Probing at the girl's ribs, she heard her moan and realized she was still conscious. She turned to ask her name and froze. The guilt that had been tickling her stomach erupted in a flood of panic. "Tsubame?!" She grabbed the girl's face in her hands and fixed her with a piercing stare. "Tsubame! Look at me. It's Megumi. What happened?!"

The girls eyes fluttered open. "Meg?"

"Ya Tsu, it's me. It's ok, I got you. You're going to be alright." The color drained from Megumi's face as Tsubame's eyes rolled back in her head. The nurse to her left called out, "BP dropping!" Megumi jumped into action, expertly assessing the damage and ordering a series of interventions to stabilize her friend. Before long, the girl was headed to imaging and then to surgery. Over the next two hours, Megumi tried to stay focused and professional. She couldn't let her attending know she knew this girl, or she would be kicked out. With her friend's abdomen laid open before her, however, she found she was struggling to keep her composure.

Her attending sighed, "Who would do this to a kid? She couldn't be older than 16."

"She's 19." Megumi responded automatically.

"19? How can you tell?"

"She told the EMT's during the initial assessment." Megumi covered quickly.

"19, eh? Tiny little thing. Still, to beat someone this badly… must have been personal."

Megumi swallowed hard but said nothing. That was what she was worried about.

* * *

"Kamiya Kaoru?"

Kaoru froze with the key in her lock, suddenly very aware of the presence behind her. Quickly relocking her door so the man couldn't easily force his way into her apartment, she squared her shoulders and slowly turned. The man was huge, with a heavy brow and hammers for fists. A leather jacket was stretched tightly over hulking shoulders and Kaoru was reminded of her quip about 'normal-sized guys' to Sano a few nights ago.

"Who wants to know?" She calmly replied.

The man before her smirked, "A friend of Megumi's. Will you deliver this to her?" He held out an envelope.

"We have a mailbox." Kaoru said suspiciously. She was reluctant to present her wrist to this man. While he looked like your run-of-the-mill brute, something told her not to give him any opportunities to exert control.

"Yes, but I want to make sure she gets it. It involves a very personal matter." He settled back onto his heals and stuck his free hand in his pocket, signaling his intent to deliver the package and nothing more.

With narrowed eyes, Kaoru snatched the envelope out of his hands and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'll make sure she gets it. Anything else I can help you with…?" She trailed off, hoping to get his name.

"Sora. Just deliver that envelope for me." He turned on his heal with a wave and reached the staircase right as Kenshin turned the corner onto their landing.

"Oro?" he mumbled as he narrowly avoided running into the man. Sora smoothly slid by him, completely ignoring the idiot and heading downstairs. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he watched the man leave. _Who the hell was that?_ He turned to see Kaoru glaring at him and let out another surprised "Oro?"

Convinced that the man was gone and her stupid neighbor wasn't going to prolong the encounter, she rolled her eyes and turned back to her door.

"Is everything alright, Kaoru?"

Kaoru felt a slight shudder at the sound of her name in his mouth. His voice was different, less cheery and slightly deeper. "Fine." She replied without turning around. "Just a delivery guy."

Kenshin snorted. "I didn't know they built couriers like tanks these days."

Kaoru ignored the attempt to start a conversation and responded with a non-committal "Mmm." She turned her key in the lock and swung her door open. "G'night, Kenshin."

Kenshin watched her slam her door shut and frowned. _Don't_, his darker half reminded him. _She's a big girl. You said yourself she knew how to handle herself._

But that guy was huge, and mean.

_Size isn't everything._

She was upset.

_People get upset. That doesn't mean you have to rush to their aid. She'll be fine. Besides, you have a job out of town next week. Don't start shit you won't be around to finish._

Sighing, Kenshin finished his argument with himself and turned to his own door, cursing his better judgement for not the first time.

* * *

Megumi shuffled across the lobby and paused with her foot on the first step. Looking up at the long staircase between her and her bed, the exhaustion finally caught up with her. She twisted around and sat down hard on the step as tears pricked her eyes. Pressing the heels of her hands into her eyelids, she took deep calming breaths that sounded dangerously close to sobs.

She hadn't been so scared since she got that black eye three years ago. It had taken 4 hours of surgery and several close calls before her friend had stabilized. Megumi had stayed by her side until she had woken up. Tsubame's face had scrunched up as her eyes fluttered open and Megumi's first question had been about her pain. Tsubame's voice was cracked and small but she insisted she was fine. Megumi adjusted the morphine drip anyway and offered her some ice chips before asking her next question, the one that had been eating at her all night. "Tsubame, who did this to you?" she asked in barely a whisper.

Tsubame had looked away then, a single tear leaking from her eye. "I don't know."

Megumi's voice became hard and stern. "Don't lie to me."

Tsubame tipped her head forward and stared at her hands. When she spoke, her lips barely moved and Megumi strained to hear. "Sora," she whispered.

Megumi's lips pressed into a thin white line, "Did he say why?"

"He didn't say anything. He was escorting me from an event and stopped a few blocks away from the hospital. He pulled me out of the car and then…" her voice trailed off as her eyes squeezed shut. She took a deep breath and continued, "I kept asking what I'd done wrong, begging him to stop, but he didn't even pause. He just kept hitting, fast and hard. It was all over in less than two minutes."

Megumi felt like she was going to be sick but she forced her face to remain impassive.

Tsubame shuddered, "What am I going to do, Meg? I can't work like this."

"You're going to stay right here. You're going to heal and then you are going to a safe place. You won't be working for the agency anymore."

Tsubame had looked at her with wide eyes, "Not all of us can be doctors, Meg. If I don't work I can't survive." Her voice was haunted, defeated, utterly lost.

Megumi gave her a stern stare. "You WILL work, you will survive. Just not with the agency. There are many paths out there, and now they are open to you. We'll find you a job and a safe place to live. I promise."

Tsubame had looked like she didn't believe her, but the morphine drip had started to work its magic and she had drifted off to sleep. Megumi had stayed until shift change, to make sure the new nurse took special care of Tsubame. She also told the security guard that she was a flight risk and that her assaulter may return. He took one look at the girl and gave a curt nod before promising Megumi to keep a close eye on her. Knowing she had done all she could for the night, she had reluctantly headed home.

Sitting on the dirty steps of her building, she tried to remember when she had felt so tired. It certainly hadn't been last week. This tired sunk into her bones. It came from long years of struggle and was born out of a crushing sense of responsibility and regret. She knew the madam was an uncaring and sometimes ruthless business woman, but even Megumi hadn't thought she would stoop this low. Everyone liked Tsubame, she was a ray of sunshine in an otherwise dark industry. Bubbly, kind, and quite young-looking, she was popular with a certain type of clientele. It was a small niche for the agency since they usually worked more mature events, but she had potential. If the madam was willing to decommission someone that could work for years to come, just to send a threat, then she was deadly serious about her expectations for Megumi.

With a shudder, Megumi realized she wasn't going to solve this problem in a drafty lobby and began her long climb to bed. Several minutes later, her key was sliding gratefully into her lock and she opened her door with a sigh. _Shower, then bed,_ she thought as she shuffled into her room to grab some clean clothes. Glancing at the bed, she froze when she saw an envelope with her name on it. Picking it up slowly, her stomach did a weird flip-flop as she recognized the hand-writing. Tearing it open, it contained a card with only two words: _You're Next._

As Megumi stared at the flowing script, her hands began to shake. A slow rage was building in her stomach as adrenaline and cortisol flooded her system. They were trying to scare her, but they were having the opposite effect. If they had come after her directly, had threatened her life first, maybe she would have complied. She had learned how to protect herself from unsavory clients, but she was no match for Sora. All the self-defense in the world couldn't make up for his sheer size, or his truly sadistic nature. But to senselessly beat a girl half Megumi's size - a girl who had nothing to do with her current power-struggle - just to make a point? She found herself caring not one whit about her personal safety anymore, and caring a whole lot about sharing her new-found rage with her former employer. Crumpling the paper in her fists, she grabbed her helmet and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Mistress Kanryu sipped her tea, a small smirk sliding across her wrinkled lips, deep lines carved by years of smoking. _It wouldn't be long now,_ she thought, _not long before that uppity bitch comes crawling back._ Mistress Kanryu had been loath to dispose of a promising asset such as Tsubame, but she knew it was the most effective way to get her wayward employee's attention. Megumi liked to pretend she was an ice princess, untouched by the emotional pitfalls that often plagued this industry, but Kanryu knew better. She had witnessed Megumi's protective instincts on several occasions, especially when it came to the younger girls. She was a fighter at heart, and the madam knew the second she joined the agency that she would have to work hard to keep her.

Sighing, she put her cup down. What Megumi didn't realize was that in her own way, Kanryu was actually trying to help her. This industry was ruthless, but profitable; far more profitable than doctoring. And Megumi had the talent to go all the way. Kanryu wasn't getting any younger. Eventually she would need to sell the business. There were plenty of pimps and washed-up prostitutes that would jump at the chance to buy the agency. Kanryu had been in the game for close to three decades. She was well-known for her and her girls professionalism and her client list had some of the most powerful names in the city.

For the last few years, she had been searching among her staff for a suitable replacement. Beautiful, experienced, stern, cunning, trustworthy – there were many women that could sell their own pleasure, but precious few that could effectively sell others. At first, she had considered Yumi, but that woman was already ready to retire and Kanryu wasn't quite done yet. Besides which, there was an anger there, a temper that would eventually be bad for business. Passion was essential to good leadership, but cool logic had to win out in the end. Megumi had both. Raised voices in her ante-room told Mistress Kanryu that currently the passion was winning. _No matter, there is time to teach her the virtues of controlling your temper for personal gain._ With a loud bang, her fire-brand burst through her office doors, nostrils flaring and a scrap of paper clutched in her hands.

"Mistress Kanryu, I'd like to have a word with you." Her flashing green eyes were downright murderous.

Kanryu smiled, "Megumi, so nice of you to finally join us. Please have a seat."

Megumi threw Kanryu's note on the desk. "I'm not staying," she spat. "I only came to tell you that if you _ever_ touch one of the girls again, I will personally go down to the police station and turn your wrinkled ass in to the authorities. Consequences be damned."

"My dear the police chief was a client of mine before you were even born. His wife is in my book club. I very much doubt a trip to the police station will have your desired effect."

Megumi glared at her hateful employer and resisted the urge to grind her teeth.

"Believe me, Megumi, I never wish harm to any of my girls. If you had only responded when I called-"

"Don't!" Megumi interrupted. "Don't you DARE blame this on me. I didn't order Sora to kill anyone."

"Sora is very good at his job. He knows exactly what a human body can handle, even a tiny one. Tsubame was never in any real danger. Bodies are bad for business, you know that."

"Never in danger?! Tell that to the surgical team that spent four _hours_ putting her back together, you heartless bitch."

Kanryu arched an eyebrow before slowly lowering her tea-cup. It seemed Megumi's temper was stronger than Mistress Kanryu had suspected. _I suppose she'll need some proper instruction in self-control_. Leveling Megumi with her coldest stare, her next words were clipped and venomous.

"I suggest you remember where you are, Ms. Takani. We are not in a bar, where I found you. We are not at your school, filled with hapless co-eds. You are in my house and you WILL respect your elder."

"I don't respect cowards." Megumi retorted stubbornly. "Your issue was with me and me alone. How _dare_ you drag Tsubame into this?!"

"I did no such thing. _You,_ arrogant girl, were the one who ignored me. _You_ were the one that wanted to go back on our deal and _you_ will be the one to bear the burden of guilt for your actions."

"As if you could ever feel guilt." Megumi snapped.

"Oh yes. I most certainly can. Guilt has taught me many things." She lifted her hand and motioned behind Megumi. "And now it will teach you." Megumi whipped around to see Sora towering over her. "You are clearly too emotional to discuss this now. In time, you will see that I am trying to offer you something here, not least of which is the security of the girls you seem to care so much about. Until then, I am more than happy to keep persuading you."

Sora reached down and threw Megumi across his hulking shoulders, expertly denying her any opportunity to utilize the dozens of defensive moves she had spent years perfecting. As he carried her out of the room, Megumi heard Kanryu call out "Avoid the face!" before the doors slammed shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That took a turn for the dark. Hope you enjoyed my gender bending. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is! What you've all been waiting for - Kenshin in action! I've never really written an action scene before so hopefully it's coherent. I love, love, LOVE your reviews so please keep 'em coming. They keep me motivated. Enjoy!**

**Trigger Warnings: Gender-based violence, discussion of sex work and allusion to rape, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Watsuki doesn't deserve some of these characters, especially the women. So, I'm gonna take them off his hands for a while. #sorrynotsorry**

* * *

Megumi propped herself up against the wall of her building and tried to ignore the smell of old urine wafting up from the pavement. She ran her fingers along her scalp and torso, assessing the damage. Sora had actually gone easy on her. He already knew that Megumi had an incredible tolerance for pain and that nothing could scare her more than Tsubame turning up in her hospital. So he had seen little reason to give her a proper work up. The bruised ribs and mild concussion were really to prove a point, more than anything. Leaning her head back, she tried to summon the energy to get up and away from the putrid curb. Right as she had gathered her resolve, however, she heard a familiar voice.

"Meg?"

_Shit._

"What they hell are you doing sitting on the sidewalk?!" Sano towered over her. He was wearing jeans and a nice t-shirt, a far cry from the faded track suit he usually wore.

"Hey, Sano." She said tiredly, struggling to get up but stumbling to the side instead. _Damn, that concussion might be worse than I thought_.

"Woah! Whoah! Hey there missy." Sano caught her and saw her wince as he put his arm around her waist. He frowned and his voice became stern. "What happened?"

"Just get me upstairs, Sano."

He tossed her arm over his shoulders and limped with her into the building. "Easy does it. There we go." He crooned softly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked as she leaned into him. She breathed in deeply, trying to stave off her growing nausea, and noticed that Sano smelled quite nice for a change.

"I was coming over to watch a fight with Kaoru." He held up a six-pack that had been dangling from his free hand.

They paused at the steps and Sano shot a doubtful look at Megumi. "Hey Fox, if I gave you the beer to hold, do you think you'd let me carry you?"

Megumi stared up the long staircase and noticed that the straight lines were a little wobbly. She shook her head, which only aggravated the headache that was beginning to rage in her skull. Shutting her eyes tightly, she ground out "I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Thought not." Sano grunted. He placed the six-pack in her arms and swept her knees up into the air. "I'll try to be smooth."

"Never gonna happen." Megumi quipped against his shoulder.

He chuckled as he began the long climb.

* * *

Kaoru jumped as she heard what sounded like someone kicking down her door. Rushing to the peep-hole, she found Sano holding her roommate. She flung the door open and gave him an acid stare, "What did you do?"

"Helped your broke-ass roommate home!" he shot back. "Now let us in before I drop her!" He was breathing heavier than he'd like and would rather his crush didn't think he was a total wuss.

Kaoru stepped back and directed him to the couch while she grabbed a cold compress, water, and some Advil. Once Sano had settled Megumi on the couch, Kaoru knelt before her and sternly looked into her eyes. "What happened?"

Megumi downed the Advil and water before pressing the compress to the back of her head. "It's a long story."

Kaoru sat back on the the coffee table and folded her arms. "Then you should start at the beginning."

Megumi looked from Kaoru to Sano, who had deposited himself in the armchair across from her with his six-pack, and sighed. "I'm having some trouble with a former employer."

Sano scoffed and cracked open the first beer. "What kind of employer beats up on women?"

"The illegal kind."

He paused with the beer partway to his lips and narrowed his eyes. "How illegal?"

Megumi was silent.

"Kaoru's right. Start at the beginning."

Admitting defeat, she laid back on the couch and spoke to the ceiling. "I don't have any family. Not really one for friends either."

Sano took a swig. "Join the club."

Megumi glared at him from the corner of her eye, worried that moving her head would send the room spinning. "Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"ok ok, sorry." He settled back into the chair to listen.

Megumi talked for a long time. She told them how her family died in a house fire her sophomore year of college. How she worked three jobs to make ends meet and pay for school after she lost her scholarship. How she drank away half her paycheck after college, asking herself 'What's the point, maybe she should just die too." She told them how she ended up in a hospital with alcohol poisoning, and about the Dr. Gensai that had saved her life. She wasn't sure if it was the concussion that was loosening her lips, or if it was the simple fact that she had never said any of this out loud before. But she found that once she started, she couldn't stop. She told them how Dr. Gensai had written her a recommendation for medical school, and personally advocated to the board on her behalf, despite her weak application. Through it all, she was vaguely aware of Sano working his way through his six pack.

When she got to the part about medical school, she paused. "Medical school is... expensive."

"No shit." Sano said over his last can.

Megumi ignored him. "Even with Dr. Gensai's personal appeal, they only just let me in. I had no chance at a scholarship, and loans... I just couldn't justify that kind of debt. I was out at a bar downtown, trying to find a solution at the bottom of a glass when this woman hit on me."

Megumi glanced at Sano, waiting for a comment, but he remained silent. She took a deep breath. "She told me I was stunning and that it looked like I could hold my liquor too. We got to talking and after about an hour, she handed me her card, paid my tab, and left. The card was black and completely blank except for a web address. I looked it up when I got home. It was an escort service."

Sano was very still all of a sudden. Then Megumi heard an aluminum crunch as he stalked off to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of liquor off the top of their fridge, he returned to the armchair and poured himself a glass. Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and returned her attention to her roommate. "Go on."

Megumi sighed. "Well you guys can put together the rest. It was good money. Not like these 15-minute, 'one and done' operations on the street corners. Our clients wanted an experience, a woman that could offer more than a hole to stick it in. They paid for your clothes, jewelry, make-up. One girl had an apartment here _and_ in Paris, completely paid for by a client. We had regulars, we would work black-tie events, sometimes clients would even just pay for the pleasure of your company. Take you out, wine and dine you, then drop you off to your own bed with a thousand bucks in your hand. I had enough for tuition, books, and a nice apartment."

Sano poured himself another glass.

"Like I said, it was good money. I felt like I had really lucked into something. I didn't mind the work, I even enjoyed it sometimes. I was good at it and I was making people happy and... and it was easy. Until..." She trailed off.

"The black eye." Kaoru said.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"You know I don't even remember his name? He was a new client. One of the reasons I stayed with the agency after I learned how the business worked was because of the security. They vetted all of the clients, escorted you to and from events, checked in on you throughout the night. It was comforting, thinking that someone was looking out for you. This guy though..." she shrugged, "he slipped through their net - a friend of a friend of a long-time client, or something like that." She swallowed as the memories came back to her. "He had said on his profile that he liked it rough, but this was..." She trailed off, lost in thought before shaking herself back to the present. "Lets just say I didn't enjoy it." She said with pursed lips. Sano was now drinking straight out of the bottle. "I seriously thought about quitting after that night, but I couldn't afford it. So I did the next best thing, I joined your class." She said matter-of-factly. "And it worked. After that night, no one laid a finger on me again without my express consent."

"'til tunight, ya mean." Sano said darkly from his chair.

"Yes, until tonight." Megumi said sullenly. She filled them in on the rest, how she quit once she graduated and moved in with Kaoru, giving up the agency assets and her client list. How she tried to turn down Kanryu's initial offer, the subsequent visits from Sora, the beating they gave Tsubame, and her unfortunate encounter earlier that night. "And that pretty much brings us up to now," she finished lamely.

Kaoru shook her head and rose to get a fresh compress. "I can't say I'm all that surprised," she sighed. "The way you focused your defense work, it makes sense. I'll admit I wondered once or twice if you did sex work."

"Really?"

"Ya, but I dismissed it because you had so much nice stuff! Shit, if I had known there were services like that when I was on the street, I would have signed up in a heart beat!" she joked, trying to make her roommate feel better.

Megumi tried to chuckle but just winced instead. "They wouldn't have taken you anyway, you have far too dirty of a mouth."

Kaoru gently tossed a pillow at her, careful not to put any real force behind it, and laughed.

Sano laughed harshly from his armchair, but there was no mirth in it. "Oh ya, sure. Gettin yer face beat 'n fer money is hi-_lar__-_ious."

Kaoru glared at her friend, but Megumi spoke first. "It wasn't like that."

"No? cuz thas wha is lookin like from here, sister."

"That guy was a mistake and it never happened again. I don't regret my choices and I _certainly_ don't have to justify them to you."

"Nah, jus gotta jus'fy 'em to that girl n tha hospital, don ya?"

Kaoru jumped up. "You're outta line, Sano!"

"I'm outta line? _I'mmm_ out line?! I'm not tha one goin' round, selling drugs and gettn beat up an god _knows_ what else!" He gestured wildly to the room.

"I don't sell drugs." Megumi's tone was ice cold.

"'Course not. Cuz even call-girls s'got morals, am'a right?!" He stood up on unsteady legs. "And here I thought you'er outta my league, bein'a fancy _doctor_ 'n'all. Turns out I just couldn't afford you," he hissed.

"Shut up, Sano." Kaoru had moved around behind him, ready to pounce if he didn't take her advice.

He spun around to face her, "No no! By all means. Les keep laughing bout 'gumi gettin 'er head bashed in by tha henchman ofva washed-up _whore_."

Megumi jumped up from the couch and immediately clutched her head. "Don't _call_ me that!" she collapsed back on the couch as Sano turned with a surprised look on his face. Kaoru took the opportunity to give him a swift kick to the head. He hit the deck, hard, and laid still. She bent over to check his pupils and breathing before collapsing back in his now vacated chair. "He's alive."

"Pity," Megumi said rubbing her temples on the couch.

"Ya, I should've taken the bottle away when he brought it back from the kitchen."

"Clearly." Megumi said sardonically.

"So what now?"

"Now? Now we get his sorry ass out of our apartment."

Kaoru chuckled. "What was that about a dirty mouth?"

"Shut up." She tossed a pillow at her friend, who deftly caught it. "Just help me, will ya?"

"Ok, ok. Take it easy. You're in bad enough shape as it is."

It took both of them a minute to maneuver Sano's lanky body around the couch and to the front door. Megumi positioned limbs while Kaoru dragged the bulk of his weight across the floor. Eventually, they made it to the front entrance and Megumi held the door open while Kaoru pushed. Having negotiated his torso over the threshold, they decided the most efficient way to complete the job was to take his legs and shove them over his head, there-by negating the need for any more dragging and ensuring that he was deposited face down, in case he decided to throw up. They had each grabbed one foot and had them hoisted to chest height, ready to flop them over, when they heard a quiet "Oro?" from across the hall. They both looked up in time to see a wide-eyed Kenshin staring at them from his open doorway, clad entirely in black. Kaoru had a split second to register what an improvement his chic new threads were over his typically garish wardrobe before looking back to Megumi. The roommates realized they in no way wanted to explain the situation to their neighbor. Quickly shoving Sano's legs over his head, they ducked back into their apartment and slammed the door shut, trying not to feel as guilty as they looked.

Kenshin just stood there, blinking. _See, told you they can take care themselves. _He shook his head and walked over to check on the man, who had moaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He reeked of alcohol, but otherwise seemed ok. Kenshin adjusted his body so he didn't wake up with a sprained neck, sighed, and headed down the stairs. _That man is going to have one hell of a headache in the morning._

* * *

Megumi rubbed her temples, still battling the headache from the night before. She and Kaoru had tried to stay up and brainstorm solutions to her current predicament, but instead had just finished off the bottle Sano had been working on. Eventually, they had given up and decided to think on it for a day. After an all-too-short night's sleep, Kaoru had gone to school and Megumi had gone to the hospital to check on Tsubame. She was recovering well and hadn't made a break for it, so Megumi claimed she was feeling sick (which wasn't entirely untrue) and taken the rest of the day off. Trudging up the stairs, she was looking forward to a long nap. Reaching her landing, she fumbled with her keys. She was exhausted, which is probably why she didn't notice the man lurking in the stairwell above her. Finally managing to get the key in the lock, she sighed as the door swung open. Stepping through the threshold, the hairs stood up on her neck. As she turned to close the door behind her, she gasped as Sora and another man she didn't recognize shoved her into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

Megumi was furious. She should have known better than to be so spaced out as she had entered her apartment. She knew that they knew where she lived, she never should have been so careless. They had tied her hands and gagged her on the couch. The one man had suggested taking advantage of her escort skills, but Sora had reminded him not to under-estimate her. So they had left her there while they ransacked her room, presumably looking for 'merchandise' but really just destroying her things. Apparently Kanryu was testing a theory that she cared more about her belongings than her life. Which of course was ridiculous. Sure, Megumi enjoyed looking nice, but more often than not her fine clothes and jewelry were a means to an end, that end being a big fat tip.

What she really cared about, right then, was what would happen when Kaoru got home from class in a few minutes. Her initial reaction was panic, not wanting Kaoru to end up like Tsubame. Then Megumi realized that Kaoru was a black-belt instructor, and might be her best shot at getting out of this mess. At that thought, a tiny blossom of hope had sprung up in her chest, only to be replaced once again with panic. What if Kaoru went to the gym after class, as she so often did? Would Sora leave her alone with the new guy? Would they take her somewhere after they finished trashing the apartment?

Her questions were answered, however, as she heard keys rattle against the lock. She found herself experiencing equal parts fear and relief, not wanting her friend to be in danger, but also not wanting to face that danger alone. Unfortunately, Sora had chosen that exact moment to look in the kitchen and heard the lock turning. Springing to the door with lightning-quick speed, Megumi could only watch in dismay as he pulled out his gun. As Kaoru swung the door open, he stepped forward and pressed it to her temple. Meanwhile, the stranger had come up behind Megumi and yanked her to her feet. Kaoru's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into angry slits.

Sora spoke in a menacing voice. "Close the door."

Kaoru step into the apartment and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Drop your bag." She did. Waving his gun, Sora told her to sit on the couch. She moved slowly and deliberately.

"Who are you?" She asked, as she sat down.

"You don't really need to know that," was Sora's terse reply.

"Wait a minute, I know you. Sora, right? Who's your friend?"

Sora glared at her. "Unimportant. What's important, is how yer gonna help us get Megumi to see reason."

Kaoru chuckled darkly. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh it will happen, eventually. We just need to find the right pressure point. Who knows, maybe it will be you." He leered at her but didn't move any closer.

Kaoru glanced over at Megumi and could see she had gone white. The other man had a firm grip on her elbow, but she seemed unharmed. God, Kaoru hoped she wasn't Megumi's pressure point. Setting her mouth, she caught her friends eye and they shared a look. Kaoru needed Sora to get closer. He was huge, but she was fairly confident she could take him with Megumi's help.

"You already beat the shit outta that other girl, what makes you think I'd be different?"

"Little Tsubame belonged to our world, under our control. I think maybe Megumi might feel more strongly if her unfortunate roommate were drawn into this mess." A wicked grin slowly tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'm no stranger to your world, and I'm _not_ unfortunate."

Sora chuckled, "We'll see about that." He pulled a set of zip ties out of his pocket. "Here," he said, tossing them at Kaoru's feet. "Put these on."

Kaoru just glared. "Make me."

Sora stepped forward, placing his gun just a few inches from Kaoru's face. "With. Pleasure."

Kaoru tried not to smirk as she leaned forward, glancing at Megumi as she bent to pick up the ties. Right as her fingers touched the firm plastic, she felt Megumi lunge back, knocking her head against her captor and sending them both tumbling to the ground. At the same instant, Kaoru threw the ties in Sora's face and knocked his arm towards the ceiling before aiming a punch at his sternum. He jumped back before her fist could connect and then all hell broke lose.

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he entered the lobby. _What a night!_ he thought tiredly. Normally local jobs were quiet. If the company was sending him out of town, the extra cost and inconvenience generally meant that the clients were in quite serious need of their expertise. Locally though, their services were cheaper and were therefore sought after by paranoid parents in addition to those facing a real threat. Kenshin had thought this job had been of the paranoid kind. The contract had lasted two weeks and he had spent every night of those two weeks playing chess or watching TV with Misao. Last night, however, it seemed that the parent's worst nightmare had come true. Their house had gotten completely shot to shit and he and Misao both were sporting some nasty bruises. Thankfully, the kids had been unharmed and they had apprehended the assailants. Kenshin didn't mind a good fight, but between the property damage and the involvement of the police, there had been a mountain of paperwork he'd had to complete. It had taken him most of the morning and he was absolutely exhausted.

Staring balefully at the stairs, he began to climb considerably slower than his usual pace. Several flights later, he paused with his foot on the landing to his and Kaoru's apartments. It sounded like there was a wrecking crew in hers. Loud crashes and what sounded like bodies hitting floors came drifting across the hallway. He hesitated, looking between his door and hers. _She's fine, _his professional voice whispered in his mind. _She's probably just finishing what she started with that poor bastard on the floor last night._ He turned to his door, keys in hand. _But what if that guy had brought back friends?_ he wondered.

_She has a roommate, she's not alone. Besides, she has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want you poking around in her business. If she really needs help, she'd ask for it. _Kenshin had doubts - it really did sound like a nasty fight - but his exhaustion and reasoning were taking over. Putting his key into his lock, he sighed, ready for a good long nap, when he heard a gunshot pierce the air. _You can't ask for help if you're being shot at__!_ he thought fiercely and crossed the landing in two steps. Bursting through the door, he ducked to the side as a huge body came flying at him. Snaking his leg out, he kicked the man hard in the gut. The man crashed into a side table and lay still. Turning to the rest of the room, Kenshin saw Kaoru pulling another man off her roommate. The man spun away and pulled a pistol out of his waistband. She grabbed his arm before he could properly take aim and they crashed against the far wall. Kaoru twisted and elbowed the man hard before slamming his hand through the window. He screamed and dropped the gun as shards of glass pierced his arm.

Just as Kenshin was about to step forward to help, he felt a ligature sweep over his head. Shoving his fist next to his neck before the noose could properly tighten, he slammed backwards into the massive body behind him. The man fell back with Kenshin on top of him. Kenshin flipped his legs over his head, twisting the mans arms up with him and came to land on his knees above the man's head. He savagely knee'd the giant's skull until his grip loosened and Kenshin wiggled out of the noose. The man rolled away from Kenshin's sharp blows, but Kenshin still had control of one of the mans fists. Shoving his knee into the center of the guy's back, he twisted the mans arm down and around his torso before yanking back on the fist as hard as he could. He pulled up towards the mans spine until he heard a blood-curdling pop. The man screamed and writhed on the floor. Kenshin rolled away, grabbing his own pistol from his shoulder holster and pressed it to the man's temple. "Shut up," he said in an icy tone. The man went completely still, cradling his arm on the floor.

Kenshin looked up in time to see Kaoru place her opponent in a blood choke. She had her legs wrapped around the man's waist and her arms pressed expertly on his carotid. In a matter of seconds, the man's eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped. Kaoru shoved him away and stood, chest heaving as her breath came in ragged gasps. Kenshin just stared. She was wearing a pale blue tank-top that was about one size too small for her. Her lip was bloody, there was a nasty bruise forming over her right eye, and her hair was sticking out every which way. Kenshin vaguely thought he had never seen anyone so sexy in his entire life. Thankfully, before he could really register that thought, she spoke.

"I _knew_ you were full of shit."

"Excuse me?!"

"You! With your stupid hair and your stupid clothes and your stupid grin. I _knew _it was bullshit! Who are you?"

Kenshin's mouth was hanging open. Had he really been that obvious? He glanced down at the giant on the floor and finally recognized him as the delivery guy from the other day. "Um, I can't really answer that right now."

Kaoru had walked over to Megumi and untied her. "You pulled a gun in my apartment. You will answer whatever I damn well ask." She spat at him.

"I pulled a gun after I heard gunshots. Excuse me for trying to help!" He said indignantly.

"Whatever. I had it under control."

Kenshin gestured to the trashed apartment. "Clearly."

"Stop it, both of you." Megumi stood up. "We need to figure out what to do with them."

Sora glared up from the floor. "You might as well kill me, because if you don't I'm gonna tear each and every one of you limb from limb."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and pistol-whipped the giant. His head fell back and he was still. Kenshin kept his gun trained on him while he checked the pupils of both the assailants, ensuring that they truly were unconscious, before turning to the girls. "I have resources that I could make available to you." He said calmly.

"What kind of resources?" Megumi asked suspiciously.

"I have ways of... making people go away. Or rather, my company does."

"Your company disposes of bodies?" Kaoru asked skeptically, folding her arms across her barely-covered chest.

"What?! No! Well..." He shook his head. "No! No, I meant we can convince these gentlemen to leave you alone."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Why would your company want to help us?"

Kenshin sighed. "They could care less about you. But I'm involved now. I dislocated a man's shoulder and then pistol-whipped him. I'll have to report it."

"What do they care if you rough a guy up in your spare time?"

"I have no spare time, I'm on duty 24/7," he explained.

"What kind of consultant is on duty 24/7?!"

"The expensive kind." He responded in clipped tones. He was getting tired of the 20 questions. "Look, do you want my help or not?"

Megumi stepped forward. "Thank you for the offer, but, we'll pass. I don't want to trade one underhanded agency for dealings with another. We'll manage from here."

Kenshin looked at the two women, the unconscious attackers, and the completely wrecked apartment. For a split second he thought about pressing the issue, but decided against it. "Suit yourself," he said, holstering his weapon and turning to the door. "Let me know if you change your mind," he called over his shoulder before stepping over the threshold and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

In the end, they decided to call Sano. Kaoru wasn't sure if he would even pick up after the night before, but in the end it only took three tries (the last of which on Megumi's cell), to get him on the line. "Hello?" he growled into the receiver.

"Don't hang up!" Kaoru quickly said. "Something's happened."

"What?! Where are you? Is Megumi alright?"

"She's fine. But we need you to come over. Can you bring your truck?"

He got there in record time, probably breaking every traffic law known to man on the way. When he stepped into the apartment, he froze and let out a low whistle. "Fuck." he said.

"Yea," Kaoru responded. "Look, we gotta get them out of here before they wake up. Do you think you could help us?"

"Sure, but, where do you want them to go?"

"Kanryu's" Megumi said, walking in from the kitchen. "I want that bitch to know what happens when she sends people after me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Meg?" Sano asked. "She's pretty pissed as it is."

Her lips were set in a thin line. "I'm sure."

It took the three of them about half an hour to get the intruders down to the truck. Kaoru had never been so grateful to live in such a shitty building. What few neighbors they did come across kept their heads down and their eyes averted as they hurried past. They tied and gagged the men before setting off to Kanryu's. Kaoru stayed behind to clean up the apartment, so Sano and Megumi found themselves waiting for sunset, parked down the street from the agency. Megumi had her head propped against the window, trying to get some badly needed rest when Sano spoke.

"I never called you a whore."

"What?" she cracked open her eyes.

"Last night, before Kaoru knocked me out. You told me not to call you that but I didn't. I'd never say something like that to you."

Megumi sighed, closing her eyes again. "I told you not to call me 'Gumi'. I hate that name."

"Oh." He was quiet for a while, then, "I'm sorry I called you a call-girl though."

Megumi just shrugged. "It's what I am."

"It's not who you are. It's just your job." He said stubbornly. "And not even that anymore, from what I understand."

"That's true."

He shifted in his seat to face her squarely. "I just, I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I acted. I was upset. And not for the reason you think. You're not the first woman I've known to do sex work. I meant what I said, it's just a job. But..." he swallowed. "It scared the shit outta me, thinking of you getting hurt like that girl in the hospital. And I reacted badly. I'm sorry."

Megumi turned her head and looked at him. He looked like he was going to be sick. She wanted to be mad at him, he really had been an ass. But he had also helped her haul two beaten bodies out of her apartment. Besides which, she was too damn tired to be mad at anyone other than Kanryu. "It's ok." She sighed, and scooted over to lean her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and she slept soundly until well after dark.

* * *

They got back to the apartment a couple hours after sunset, with Megumi driving the truck and Sano following on the motorcycle she had left the day before. Sano had insisted on staying the night with them in case of any retribution for their drive-by delivery. Kaoru admitted it was probably a good idea and had offered to let him sleep in her bed while she took the couch, since his long limbs would never begin to fit on their sofa. They had all gone straight to bed, bone-tired from the last 24 hours. Sano and Megumi passed out immediately, but Kaoru tossed and turned for over an hour. Staring at her stained ceiling with a pillow clutched to her chest, she blew out an exasperated breath and sat up. Mumbling to herself about red-head's with stupid clothes, she stalked over to the kitchen and got a bottle of whiskey out from under the sink. Grabbing her keys and a couple of chipped mugs from the cupboard, she quietly stepped out onto the landing and triple-checked that her front door was locked. Then she marched over to her neighbor's door and began pounding.

"Hey, freak! Open up!"

The door swung open almost immediately to reveal her neighbor clad only in a pair of dark jeans. Momentarily stunned by seeing his perfect abs where a neon shirt should have been, Kaoru forgot what she had planned to say.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked politely.

His cheery voice shook her from her stupor and she glared at him. "No. We handled it. Does your camera feed catch our front door?"

"Uh, yea."

"Good. Pull the feed up so I can see it. You and I are gonna talk."

Kenshin stared at her for a moment with hooded eyes before swinging the door wide and stepping back to let her in. She marched past him and he quietly shut it behind her, leaving a small echo on the now-deserted landing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you 2,743 words of KK goodness. It's a short chapter but hopefully the content makes up for it. I'm moving this week so it will be 2 weeks before I post again (July 4th-ish). Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenshin glanced at the monitor as he lounged on the couch. He had been watching the hallway all day for any sign of trouble coming from his neighbor's apartment. _Just because they refused my help doesn't mean I can't keep an eye out for imminent threats,_ he had rationalized. He groaned and buried his face in a pillow. This is how it started: the hyper-vigilance, the sense of responsibility, the protective instinct slowly growing in his chest. It was always the same: someone needed help, he got involved, he fixed it, he moved on. This time, however, it felt different somehow. In the past, they would practically beg for help. At the very least they would be grateful when he showed up to save the day. This time though, they couldn't seem to get rid of him fast enough. He thought he would have felt relieved, as he returned to his apartment for that longed-for nap. He even thought he might feel hopeful. Hope that they would handle it themselves. Hope that the company wouldn't get involved. Hope that he wouldn't have to move again. Such thoughts of hope or naps quickly vanished, however, as he found himself adjusting the camera angle to clearly see every person moving in and out of that apartment. He sighed as he threw the pillow and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Who was he kidding? He was involved now, whether any of them could admit it or not.

A flash of movement on the monitor caught his eye and he sat up. Kaoru was standing at her door with her back to the camera, a bottle in her hand. _What in the world..._ he began to think until she turned and walked across the hall towards his own door. _No. No way._ His darker half interjected. _Do NOT let her in here. You're in deep enough as it is._ Kenshin was inclined to agree with himself, but before he could think of a plan she began pounding on his door loud enough to wake up the whole damn building. Bounding off the couch, he was to the door in an instant and swung it open just as she began to yell.

She stood there mid-knock, presumably stunned into silence by his quick response. _O__r__ by you being half-naked_, his inner voice growled. Realizing his state of undress too late, he decided he would have to make the first move. "Did you change your mind?"

That did it. She blinked and fixed him with an icy glare. "No. We handled it. Does your camera feed catch our front door?"

_How the hell could she know that?! _"Uh, yea." _Relax, there's no way she could know what you've been up to all day._

"Good. Pull the feed up so I can see it. You and I are gonna talk."

_Absolutely not! This is a terrible idea. Close the door. Close it Right. Now. _

Kenshin stared at her. She was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and another too-tight tank top. Her hair was loose, gently cascading over her shoulders. He tried to listen to his better judgement. He really did. But, if he was honest with himself, he had known he was going to move again the second he stepped into her apartment that afternoon. Might as well finish what he started. Ignoring the voice screaming in his head, he swung the door wide and stepped back to let her in. As she marched past him, he caught a whiff of Jasmine. _This is not going to end well_, he thought, and shut the door with a quiet click.

Rushing past her, he quickly turned the monitor back around on his desk in an attempt to hide his stalking. She made a bee-line for the couch and apparently didn't notice. He adjusted the camera angle back to where it was just catching the door and stairwell before spinning the monitor back around for her to see. "There you are," he said matter-of-factly. Looking back to the couch, he saw Kaoru pull the stopper out of the bottle and lean over the coffee table to poor it into a couple of dreadfully chipped mugs. Stepping around the desk he reached out and covered the mugs with his hand just in time. "No." He took the mugs with him to the kitchen and returned with a pair of cut glass tumblers. Setting them in front of Kaoru, he grabbed the bottle and poured for the both of them.

Kaoru mumbled something like 'fancy-pants' and leaned back to take in the room. The floor plan was the same as her apartment, but that was where the similarities ended. While her place was warm and cluttered and lived in, with mismatched furniture, band posters on yellowing walls, and scarves on the lamps, his was the exact opposite. The furniture was sparse and modern: a black couch, a single arm-chair, and a glass coffee table. The desk in the corner held no clutter, just a keyboard and a couple of screens. The walls were bare, painted a clinical white and the windows were reinforced with custom locks. There were no personal effects anywhere. In fact, a dentist's waiting room had more personality. There wasn't even a magazine. Scooping up her glass, she took a sip and wondered if this wasn't the worst idea she had ever had. Kenshin settled himself with his own drink in the armchair opposite her and waited.

Kaoru cleared her throat. "So."

"So." he replied enigmatically.

She narrowed her eyes. Apparently he wasn't going to make this easy on her. "You say you're an international consultant. Who do you work for?"

"I can't tell you that."

Kaoru rolled her eyes so hard she almost sprained her neck. "Oh give me a break. I suppose you're gonna say you'd have to kill me if you did."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Sorry, I guess I should have said I can't tell you that truthfully. There is, of course, a shell company that signs my paycheck, but I don't think you really care to know the name on the letterhead." He took a sip. "What I _can _tell you is that I work for an international security firm."

Kaoru's lip curled. "What, like Blackwater?" she asked in disgust.

"No. _Not_ like them." _This girl is smarter than she looks,_ he thought. "We work in personal security and typically avoid government contracts. Although we will sometimes take on the odd diplomat or politician, the majority of my work is privately commissioned."

Kaoru took another sip as she digested that information. "And what exactly does that work entail?"

He sighed. "Our company provides a range of services: home security, off-site monitoring, secure transport, personal body guards. I typically am assigned protection details, most often for children."

She raised one eyebrow. "You protect children." Her voice was positively dripping with skepticism and the look she gave him clearly indicated that she thought he was full of it.

He chuckled. "Not many people that possess my skill set also happen to be five foot six and a hundred and twenty pounds. That, paired with the long hair and the stupid clothes, allow me to blend in with kids. At first glance I look like a teenager or a young woman. This provides me with the unique ability to escort under-age targets with no-one the wiser."

"Your skill-set being dislocating shoulders and pistol-whipping henchmen."

He dropped his eyes to his drink. "Among other things."

Kaoru blew her bangs out of her face and stared at the ceiling. "So, then why would someone hire you? Why don't they just call the police?"

He was quiet, deciding how much to tell her. After a moment, he leaned forward and put his glass on the table. "Imagine your roommate," he paused, "What was her name?"

"Megumi."

"Right, imagine you were Megumi's child and she was very wealthy. Now imagine that the people trying to extort her are twenty times more lethal than the men that attacked you today. And then imagine that any kind of publicity or prying eyes into Megumi's affairs would be very bad for her."

Kaoru could see where this was going, and she had to admit, it made sense.

"She'd have to do _something_, right? I mean you _are_ her child aren't you?" He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Our company learned a long time ago that people will spend a lot of money to assuage their guilt for putting their families in danger."

Kaoru grunted, letting the cool logic sink in. After a while, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Well at least you admit that your clothes are stupid."

Kenshin laughed, really laughed, and it startled Kaoru. She had forgotten for a moment that the shirtless body guard sitting before her, calmly discussing extortion and pistol-whipping, was the same idiot that cheerily greeted her in the hallway. This laughter felt different, though, not some mask to put you at ease or put you off. It felt real somehow, genuine.

Kenshin leaned forward and grabbed his glass again, taking a good long drink. "Yes, I know my clothes are stupid, but they are effective. Actually, you are the first civilian to ever see through them." He said, giving her an appraising look.

Kaoru shifted under his discerning gaze and searched for a way to change the subject. "How would you do it then?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Do what?"

"Get rid of Kanryu and her men."

"Hm, that's a good question." He mused, relaxing again. "I'm afraid I'd need a bit more information to answer that."

Kaoru hesitated. It wasn't really her problem to share. But, as much as she hated to admit it, he _had_ saved their asses that afternoon. She figured getting his professional opinion wouldn't hurt. Something told her he was accustomed to discretion. Knocking back the remainder of her drink, she reached for the bottle and refilled both their glasses.

"I only know what Megumi's told me, but I'll fill you in as best I can." She started with Megumi's acceptance to medical school, not feeling the need to share _every_ detail of her friend's life. Kenshin listened quietly without interrupting, absorbing the information as dispassionately as he could. When she was finished she sat back and sipped her drink, her mouth dry from all the talking.

"You said this woman, Kanryu, she's the owner of the agency, correct?"

"From what I can tell, yes."

"And she is quite a bit older than Megumi? Well-connected too?"

"Apparently she's pretty chummy with the police chief, so I'd say that's a good bet."

"Well normally in this situation I'd suggest early retirement."

"Retirement?"

"Well it's not strictly a corporation in the traditional sense, but it has all the hallmarks. Essentially, she's the CEO. She has status, she has something to lose. Far more than Megumi, I'd guess: Wealth, power, comfortable living. In fact, based on some of her comments, I wouldn't be surprised if she's trying to angle Megumi into being her successor. Position her into a new roll, keep giving her new opportunities, and eventually offer the business on the condition that she continues to receive a portion of the profits." He leaned forward. "The key to dealing with people like her, is to demonstrate a more profitable path. If Megumi can threaten Kanryu's resources, demonstrate the cost of continuing to push her, then she might be able to persuade her to retire now, rather than later."

"But then, who would take over the agency?"

"Megumi, of course."

"No way. She's going to be a doctor."

He shrugged and sipped his drink. "Well someone has to take over. Kanryu won't just walk away without knowing her assets and personal income are secure."

Kaoru considered his argument. He was probably right, she admitted, but she doubted Megumi would go along with paying Kanryu off. She sighed, "I doubt Megumi would go for that."

"Well, that's your best option. Unless you two plan on going on a killing spree." He said sarcastically.

"That sounds more like your department." Kaoru huffed.

"I'm not a killer." Kenshin said darkly. _Anymore, _his professional side rejoined.

She eyed him nervously, trying to decide if she should believe him. The look on his stony face, or rather the lack thereof, made her wonder if she had touched a nerve. Frustrated, she blew out her breath. "Regardless, we're not killing anyone and Megumi's not dropping out of her residency. So thanks for nothing I guess," she said irritably.

"Look, you asked how I would do it, that's how. Sorry it's not what you wanted to hear."

She folded her arms and frowned, more mad at the situation than his fairly sound but fundamentally flawed advice. "Sorry," she finally spat out. "It's just this whole situation sucks, and your involvement is not making it any easier."

"Well excuse me for being worried you were shot. I'll be sure to let the thugs have their way with you next time."

"Worried?"

_Shit, you shouldn't have admitted that. _"Yes. Worried. You are my neighbor after all." He fixed her with a wary gaze, trying to gauge her reaction.

She shifted on the couch, suddenly very aware of his shirtless-ness. "God, can you at least put a shirt on or something? It's distracting."

He rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. Did you get that tank top in the kids section?"

Their eyes met, and they uncomfortably realized that they were both thinking the same thing. They froze as they considered their options. Kaoru realized her fingers and cheeks were feeling a bit tingly. She couldn't tell if that was from the whiskey, or the way Kenshin was looking at her. She decided not to find out.

"Well," she jumped up, "We should go to bed."

Kenshin followed suit. "Yea, it's getting late."

"My bed, I mean, to sleep. Alone."

"Yes, Exactly."

She darted to the front door, Kenshin close behind.

He reached around her to open the door and she turned to face him, uncomfortably close. "Well, um. Thanks for the drink."

"It was your drink."

"Right." She swallowed. He held the door open with his hand raised slightly above his head, clearly showing off the hard planes of his chest. She realized she was staring and looked back up to his eyes. Which was probably a mistake. He fixed her with an intense stare but didn't move a muscle. She suspected he wasn't breathing. She realized she wasn't either.

_Fuck it, _she thought, and leaned in.

He responded immediately, pressing his lips to hers and slipping his arm around her waist. Taking his hand away from the door, he tangled it in her hair as she melted into him. His tongue swept across her lower lip and she eagerly responded with her own, hungry for more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his hold on her waist. Their bodies fit together, like perfect puzzle pieces. Just as she had the insane impulse to wrap her leg around his hip, she came back to herself and broke the kiss. Stepping back, she braced her hand against his shoulder and held up a finger between them while looking down to catch her breath. He started to say something but she cleared her throat and held her hand up in a 'stop' sign. Looking up with eyes that clearly said 'Don't' she shook her head and turned back to her door. Kenshin stared after her, trying to think of something to say. Before he could get anything out, however, she had disappeared into her apartment, leaving behind a final-sounding 'click' as the deadbolt slid into place.

_What the HELL was that?!_ he thought. He licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of her, and turned back to his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha. I'm such a tease, I know. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *Ish* I said July 4th-ISH! Anyway, thanks for your patience. Please, please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Mine! All Mine! Jk. Only Sora is mine. Ugh, what a terrible character to own.**

* * *

Kaoru cracked one eye open and was met with the sight of faded upholstery inches from her face. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her pillow. Painfully aware of the crick in her neck, she tried to remember why she was sleeping on the couch. Images of Sora and the stranger, a trashed apartment, and a shirtless neighbor came flooding back to her and she groaned again as she sat up, rubbing at her temples. She stumbled to the kitchen and got a glass of water before plopping back down on the couch, still trying to make sense of last night. Specifically, trying to understand what on earth possessed her to kiss her definitely lethal and quite possibly murderous neighbor. It's not like she was a stranger to shirtless men. Sure, he was attractive, but he was no Adonis. In the shadowy embrace of night, she had blamed it on the whiskey and gone straight to bed. But in the cold light of day, she knew better than to believe such lies. She could hold her drink better than men twice her size and the two glasses they'd shared were no excuse for her incredible lack in judgement.

Sighing, she tip-toed to her room only to find that Sano and Megumi had already left for the day. Grabbing a change of clothes and a fresh towel, she headed to the shower. She rolled her shoulders and neck as the hot water thrummed across the tight muscles. If she was really honest with herself, it wasn't the kiss that bothered her so much as her reaction to it. She had leaned in on an impulse. She was tired, it had been a long day, and he was hot. Why not end the day with some casual human contact? Most of the times she acted on such impulses she had been disappointed. The guy would be a bad kisser, or there would be no chemistry, or she'd just lose interest half way through and head home to the comfort of her own bed. This time, though, had been completely different.

The instant their lips had met, Kaoru felt a rush of fire sweep through her veins. Her chest had tightened with an intense yearning and every cell in her body screamed to occupy the exact same space as him. As he had wrapped his arms around her, she had pressed into him and found that she fit perfectly into the curves of his body, as if she was meant to be there. His tongue on her lips had sent a surge of electricity deep into her core and as she opened her mouth to welcome him into her, she had the strange impression that she was drinking in the sweetest water she had ever tasted. She found herself wanting more, so much more, and she could have easily angled their bodies back into his apartment, letting the door fall shut behind them while she pressed him into the hallway. She almost did, very nearly raising her leg to wrap around him. Something told her if she had, she would have found herself lifted clean off the floor and carried straight into the bedroom.

Which was about the time her senses had come back to her and she had abruptly stopped. She wasn't opposed to sleeping with strangers, necessarily, but sleeping with a strange neighbor was another thing entirely. He knew where she lived, he was physically dangerous and apparently well-connected. No, it would not do to sleep with someone in such close proximity to her life. Unfortunately, the magnetic pull she felt towards him was strong. Once she had broken the kiss she found she could do little more than stand there while she attempted to gather her wits about her. Not trusting herself to speak, she focused on getting out of there as quickly as possible. Stopping him from speaking was key, since she knew it wouldn't take much to convince her to ignore prudence and sleep with him anyway. Clearing her throat as he began to speak, she had given him her best 'fuck off' look and fled to her apartment, loudly slamming the deadbolt into place to make sure he got the message.

Turning off the hot water, she wrapped herself in a towel and dressed quickly. Whatever was drawing her to this man, she would have to tread carefully. And such care would begin with avoiding him for a few days. Grabbing her school bag, she peaked out at the landing through the peep hole. Seeing that it was clear, she swiftly slipped through her front door, locking it behind her as quick as she could before darting down the stairs. She took the steps two at a time, praying that he hadn't noticed the movement on his monitor and wouldn't come following after her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the lobby alone and stepped out of the building, disappearing into the morning crowd.

* * *

Kenshin paused on the landing, staring at his neighbor's door. Megumi and the tall guy had left about an hour ago, but as far as he could tell, Kaoru was still inside. He debated going over there and apologizing for last night. Not that he was sure what he should be apologizing for. _She_ had leaned into _him. _And she had enthusiastically returned his deepening of the kiss. _That amazing, sensual, sexy as hell kiss..._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was one hell of a kiss, but clearly something he did in their 10-second embrace offended her enough to storm off without a word. He just wish he knew what it was. He expelled his breath in a violent burst. _This is stupid_, he thought. _You shouldn't be kissing your neighbor in the first place, let alone worrying how she felt about it!_

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his bangs. This was why he avoided intimacy. No good came from it. But god had she tasted good. _Too good, _he thought. It had been too long, much too long since he had felt something - anything! - for a woman. To have that 'something' directed at a neighbor was beyond inconvenient, but he found he couldn't help himself. She was intoxicating. Willful, smart, brash, direct, capable, she was everything unexpected. And she smelled so damn good, too. Kenshin rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. _Get a grip_, his darker half chided him. _Just let her be angry. You're in no position to get attached, especially with your next job coming up. Let it blow over and keep her at arms length. That's what's best for her and you know it._

He hadn't entirely convinced himself, but he figured giving her space for a day or two wasn't a bad idea in any case. Turning on his heal, he headed down the stairs and off to work.

* * *

Megumi gave a tired smile as she greeted Tae. "How's she doing today?"

"Quite well," the nurse replied, "there's a good chance she'll be discharged today."

"Really? So soon?"

"Mmm, you guys did a good job in there, and she has a strong spirit."

Megumi frowned. She was glad Tsubame was recovering well, but she had thought she would have a little more time to figure out a safe place for her to stay. Initially, she considered offering up Kaoru's place, but with Sora harassing her at home she doubted it would be safe for Tsubame. There was always Sano, but he lived in a studio in an even rougher part of town and Tsubame would need privacy and quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Tae asked. "I thought you'd be pleased with her discharge."

"What? Oh. No. It's just, well she doesn't really have a home to go back to and I was hoping to help. I just haven't found a place for her yet."

Tae was quiet. "This girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Megumi looked away in an attempt to hide the guilt she felt. "We used to work together. I tended to look out for her, back then, and I guess I still feel a little responsible. She's been through a lot."

"Haven't we all." Tae seemed to be considering something. "The men who attacked her, any chance they'll come back?"

"I don't think so. If they were still interested, they'd have already done something." _Also they had the shit beat out of them yesterday and won't really be up to bullying and intimidation for a while._

Tae nodded. "You know... I have a spare bedroom. She could stay there while she gets back on her feet."

"Really?! Oh Tae-"

"I'll expect rent. I'm not running a half-way house," she interrupted.

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of taking advantage. And Tsubame is a hard worker, you'll see. She's a real sweetheart."

"I know that. All the nurses adore her. Why do you think I offered my place?" she gave a wink.

"Oh Tae, thank you so much. I really owe you one."

"Just owe me rent. I've been looking to let the room out anyway, so it solves both our problems."

Megumi almost hugged her but stopped herself just in time, since such shows of affection were totally out of her character and would probably freak Tae out. "Fair enough. I'll go let her know. Thanks Tae, this means the world to me." Tae waved her hand and turned back to clearing the charts she had been working on while Megumi went to see Tsubame. She found her sitting up and chatting cheerily with an orderly as she ate her breakfast.

"Eating solids already? That's quite a rapid recovery Tsu."

Tsubame beamed as her friend walked into the room. "All thanks to you, Ms. Doctor!" she chirped.

Megumi chuckled, "You have my attending to thank for that. He did most the work."

"Well I'm telling the girls it was all you. They'll be so proud."

"About that," she paused and looked at the orderly, "Can we have a moment?"

"Of course!" He turned back to Tsubame, "I'll come collect that tray before my shift ends. I expect to see everything gone, even the green jello," he said with a wink. Tsubame giggled and made a face as she stuck her tongue out. The orderly blushed and ducked out of the room.

Megumi shook her head, "You're incorrigible."

"What? He's cute."

"He's an orderly."

"Orderlies have money."

"Not enough."

Tsubame dropped her head. "I know," she mumbled. "He's still cute though."

Megumi's heart broke for the girl. "He is. And now that you've left the agency, you can flirt with him all you want, just for fun!" She flashed her a too-cheery smile and she could tell her friend didn't buy it.

"Ya know I was thinking, most of the damage avoided my face. If I keep recovering at this pace, I might still be able to go back." Her voice was hopeful and haunted all at the same time.

"No." Megumi's voice was firm. "Tsubame you're not going back. You have a real chance here."

"A chance for what?" she said petulantly. "A chance to be out on the street? Alone? Or should I go to a homeless shelter? You know a girl like me wouldn't last five minutes on my own. I was lucky to find the agency when I did."

Megumi sighed. "Tsubame, the agency was the lucky party. You're an amazing girl, everyone loves you." Tsubame chuckled darkly. "No not like _that._ They love your spirit, your energy, your joy. You light up a room. There is so much you could do, so much you have to offer."

"Ya but what offering can I make without a place to stay?"

"Well it just so happens that you have a place to stay."

Tsubame's head snapped up, "I couldn't, Meg, you've already done so much."

"I haven't done anything but my job. Besides, this isn't charity. One of the nurses is looking for a roommate. I gave you an impeccable reference." She winked.

"A roommate?"

"I'll cover the first months rent until we find you a job. I know the cafeteria here is always hiring. That way you could schedule your shifts around Tae's and ride to work together. Once you get your feet under you, then I think we should look into retail for you, perhaps at a jewelry counter."

"Jewelry? ...Cafeteria?" Tsubame blinked, overwhelmed by Megumi's rapid fire of ideas. She shook her head briefly, clearing the fog from her thoughts. "I don't know Meg. Yumi's been talking a lot lately about taking her client list and going solo. Maybe I should just work for her. I wouldn't know the first thing about food service, or sales."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "You know _everything_ about sales, Tsu." Megumi retorted. "What's this about Yumi, though?"

Tsubame sighed. "She and Kanryu have been at it for months. Yumi keeps threatening to leave, saying the old lady is out of touch. A couple of girls have even talked about going with her, if she ever goes through with it."

Megumi digested this new information, wondering if Yumi was the cause of Kanryu's sudden desperation to get her back. Megumi didn't know Yumi very well. She had occasionally seen her escorting high-rollers at events Megumi happened to be working, but they had never interacted on those occasions. Yumi was well-established by the time Megumi joined the agency, with a very elite client list that did not associate with the other girls. Most of what she knew of the veteran escort was from gossip.

Tsubame cleared her throat, bringing Megumi back to the present. "I don't care if Yumi is going solo and taking the whole agency with her, you're not going back to sex work." She paused as a thought occurred to her. "Unless you really want to, that is..." Tsubame didn't say anything. "Well, do you Tsu? If you can look me in the eye and tell me you really love it, you really love being an escort - and not just for the money it brings in - then I will drive you to Yumi's right now."

Tsubame looked at her hands. "The money is nice," she murmured. Megumi said nothing, waiting for the girl to make her choice. Finally, she took a big breath and looked up. "But you're right. I don't like it. Not really." She squared her shoulders and gave Megumi a brilliant smile. "Lets give food a try!"

Megumi laughed, utterly amazed at this girls indomitable spirit. "Well all right then. I'll tell Tae you're in. Now you get to work on that green jello while I see about getting your discharge arranged." Tsubame made a face but obediently picked up her spoon as Megumi set off.

* * *

Kenshin knocked briefly before stepping into the darkened office. "You wished to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Himura." The tall man looked up from scouring the report underneath the single lamp on his desk and extinguished his cigarette in a tray already brimming with discarded butts. "Close the door behind you."

Kenshin did as he was told and came to stand stiffly in front of his superiors desk. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"You're being sent out."

"Now? I thought I was assigned to Makoto's case next week."

"You are. The timeline has moved up. Your flight leaves in an hour."

"An hour?!" He paused as the man across from him raised his eyebrow at the uncharacteristic outburst. Kenshin took a calming breath, bringing his emotions under control. "Sir, I had thought, with the case from yesterday still wrapping up, that I'd have a day or two to see to personal matters before my next deployment."

His superior snorted. "What personal matters? Everyone knows you have no life. It's what makes you our best agent. Now hurry along and retrieve your go-bag," he said dismissively, waving his hand.

"But I haven't finished the paperwork from yesterday," he lied.

"Makimachi will handle it."

"But-"

"No more buts! I don't know what's gotten into you but whatever it is, lock it up. I need you at your best on this." He gave Kenshin a hard look. "Are we clear?" Kenshin ground his teeth, wondering at himself for reacting so strongly to a fairly routine change in plans. "Are we _clear_, Battousai?"

His superior's pointed use of his code-name cleared his head and he nodded curtly. "Yes, sir. We're clear."

"Good. I expect to see you out on that tarmac in 59 minutes, precisely. Now get going."

Kenshin spun on his heal and walked swiftly out of the office, taking special care not to slam the door on his way out. As the latch snapped closed behind him, he took off at a run, scanning the halls for Misao. He saw her long braid whipping around a corner and sped up, calling out to catch her attention. She poked her head back around the corner and raised her eyebrows in surprise as Kenshin caught up to her, breathing hard.

"What's up?"

"I need a favor."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"

"My deployment's moved up. I'm leaving in an hour and I need you to deliver a note for me."

"Oh." She shrugged, "Sure no problem."

"And..." he hesitated.

"And what?"

"I need you to keep an eye on my neighbor."

"Aw, Kenshin, you didn't!"

"It's not like that! I mean, well, it kinda is. But not really!" He was rambling. He clenched his fist and briefly closed his eyes, pointedly ignoring Misao's simultaneously pitying yet irritated look. "Look, when I got back from our case yesterday morning there were gunshots coming from her apartment. What else was I supposed to do?!" Misao sighed but he plowed ahead. "I only helped out a little by neutralizing one assailant. That's all. They handled disposal _and_ refused any further help from me."

"So then, why do you need me to keep an eye on them?"

"Well..."

"Uh-huh. Right. Exactly. You've got a thing for her and now you want me to babysit your obsession." She was poking him accusingly in the chest.

"Hey! I'm not obsessed, ok?! It just sounds like their attackers were part of a bigger problem and I want to make sure they're not in over their heads."

Misao glared at him. "And what if they are?"

Kenshin hadn't considered that. "Um..."

"God you really are hopeless." She turned to leave but Kenshin fell into step beside her.

"Look, they should be fine. They hardly needed my help in the first place. I told you, she can handle herself. And she's got some friends that seem pretty capable too. All I'm asking is that you monitor my security feed and make sure they are still coming and going from the apartment."

"You set up security in her apartment?!"

"No! My surveillance catches their door." He tried to sound innocent but gave up as Misao shot him a look. "Ok fine, I angled my camera so you can see their front door." Misao rolled her eyes and sped up. "Just-" he stepped in front of her, blocking her path and fixing her with an earnest stare. "Please, Misao. Just keep an eye on my feed and let me know if there seems to be any trouble."

Misao finally looked at him with sincerity. "Kenshin, what would you do if they were in trouble? You can't save everyone."

"I know that." He said darkly, and Misao cursed herself for bringing it up. "But if I'm worried or distracted I can't do my job well. And you_ know_ I need to do this next job well." He gave her a stern look, pleading and deadly serious all at once.

She looked at him long and hard before rolling her eyes. "Oh alright, fine."

"_Thank You" _he breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you owe me one, Kenshin."

"Whatever you want, Misao." He gave her a quick hug. "You're the best."

"Yeah yeah." She shrugged him off. "Just put the note and her address on my desk before you leave."

"Will do." He turned to head back down the hallway but stopped when Misao called after him.

"And Kenshin?"

"Ya?" he turned back to her piercing gaze.

"Be careful."

He met her gaze evenly. "I will." He turned with a wave and was off.

"Idiot." Misao muttered before continuing on in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kaoru heard a soft rustling at her feet as she walked into her apartment. Looking down, she saw a grey piece of paper with her name on it in neat handwriting. Swallowing back a sudden feeling of dread - _God, I hope Megumi is alright -_ she bent down and scooped the note up. It was sealed with a wax stamp of what looked like two swords crossed together. Fancy. Tearing it open, she read the note quickly.

_Kaoru,_

_I've been sent out of town on short notice. I'm sorry I couldn't see you before I left. If you need any assistance (particularly with your friends from yesterday) you can call the number below. Any time. Day or Night. _

_Be Safe,_

_Kenshin_

Kaoru crumpled the note in her fist. Of all the childish, immature, avoidant behaviors. _It was one kiss!_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. _One kiss and he quite literally high-tailed it out of town._ She was suddenly very grateful that she hadn't slept with him. He probably would have panicked and moved on the spot. Although, considering how annoyed with him she was at the moment, him moving might not be the worst thing. Stomping into the kitchen, she enthusiastically threw the note in the garbage and headed to her room to start her homework.

She was surprised an hour later when she heard Megumi at the front door. She stuck her head around the corner to see Megumi make a bee-line for her own bedroom. "You're home early."

"Oh hey. I'm just on my lunch break. I found a place for Tsubame to stay but it's not safe for her to go back to her apartment to get her things. So I'm grabbing some clothes and personal items to hold her over until we get this mess with Kanryu taken care of." She was rummaging through drawers, pulling out old t-shirts and sweatpants.

"About that. What _are_ we going to do about the Kanryu mess?"

Megumi sighed. "I don't know yet. Although we need to do something. Soon. I don't want to wait around for them to strike at us again." She grabbed an old duffle bag and began shoving clothes and toiletries in it. "I don't know, maybe we should reconsider the help Kenshin offered."

"Yeeeah, about that... He left a note on our door saying he had to leave town. I think we are on own."

"Dammit." She ran her fingers through her bangs and blew out an exasperated breath. "Ok. Well I have to get back. Are you free tonight? We can try another brainstorming session, this time sans alcohol."

"Sure. I teach a class at 6:30 but can be home by 8:00. You wanna invite Sano over too?"

"Couldn't hurt." She shrugged and headed back to the front door. "I gotta get going. See you at 8?"

"Yup. See you then." And Kaoru was once again left alone in her apartment.

* * *

"Ok, ok, how 'bout this?" Sano propped himself up from the floor, where he had been staring at the ceiling for the better part of an hour. "We kidnap Kanryu-"

"Oh Please!" "You can't be serious," the girls interrupted.

"Now hear me out!" he bowled over them. "We kidnap her and hold her for a few days. Long enough for the business to suffer. Once things start falling apart and maybe a few girls quit, we remind her how much money she's lost and then release her with a threat to leave us alone or else." He looked expectantly to Megumi and Kaoru.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Megumi said in an icy tone.

"Hey it's a good plan!"

"Where on earth would we hold her for a few days?! And what's to stop her from calling her police chief buddy to arrest us as soon as we let her go?"

"Not to mention what we would do about a very violent bodyguard that would most definitely come after her," Kaoru interjected.

"Well..."

"We're not kidnapping her." Megumi said authoritatively.

"Fine. But I haven't heard any better ideas from you two." He laid back down and folded his arms across his chest, his mouth set in a very unbecoming pout.

Megumi rubbed her temples. Sano was right about one thing. They had been at it for two hours and they hadn't come up with anything more plausible than the doozy he'd just proposed. She leaned back onto the couch and closed her eyes. Kaoru sat in the chair, chewing at her lip. "Hey Megumi, how much _does_ Kanryu make off the agency?"

Megumi sighed but didn't sit up. "Who knows. A lot. I pulled in about 120K a year and she took 25%"

"Twenty-five Percent?!" Sano shot up.

"Illegal service industry, remember? Besides, for all the overhead and security she provided, it wasn't that exorbitant a fee."

He grunted from the floor but didn't argue.

"And how many girls does she have working for her?" Kaoru continued.

"Between 30 and 40 I'd guess. We don't all make the same though. It depends on your popularity and how many nights you work. Plus, we got to keep all tips."

"So... on average, how much would Kanryu make per girl per year?"

Megumi did some quick math in her head. "Probably twenty, twenty-five thousand."

"So we're talking over 750,000 dollars a year." She whistled. "That's one hell of a personal income," she mused as she continued to chew on her lip.

"I'll say." Megumi sighed. When Kaoru didn't respond she sat up and gave her a quizzical look. "What are you getting at?"

Kaoru looked up. "Hm? Oh. Just something Kenshin said."

"Kenshin? I thought he was gone."

"Who's Kenshin?" Sano sat up too.

"Our neighbor." Kaoru responded. "The weirdo who dislocated the giant's shoulder. And he is gone," she continued, turning back to Megumi. "But last night I went over to his apartment."

Megumi arched an eyebrow teasingly, "Oh really?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, trying not blush at the memory. Megumi didn't need the ammunition as it was. "Yes really. I wanted some answers. Turns out he works for an international security firm that specializes in legally grey cases, so I asked him how he would handle the situation."

"And?" Sano asked impatiently when she didn't continue.

"And his solution wouldn't work at all, but your comment about losing money got me thinking."

"What was his solution?" Megumi prodded.

Kaoru sighed. "It's stupid. He suggested 'Early Retirement.' Basically, convince her it is too expensive to pursue Megumi and persuade her to retire instead."

"That's exactly what I was saying!" Sano crowed triumphantly, pleased to have a supporter of his plan, albeit an absent one.

"Yea but part of that persuasion includes Megumi taking over the business and paying her a stipend."

Sano scowled, "He wants Megumi to be a pimp?"

"Not in so many words, but yes, Megumi would be the new Kanryu."

Sano narrowed his eyes. "You're right, it is stupid."

"Told you."

When Megumi said nothing, they both turned to her. "It _is_ stupid, right Meg?" Sano prompted.

"Hmmm," she was deep in thought, her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "Maybe..."

Sano jumped up. "After ALL that work, after graduation, after a year of residency, you'd give all that up to go sell other girls?!"

"What?" she looked up, "No! Not at all. I've no interest in going back. But..."

"But, _what_?"

She sighed at his impatience. "_I_ don't want to be the new Kanryu, but I might know someone who does."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Huzzah! Chapter 7 is finally here! Thank you SO much everyone for your patience. To those who commented, THANK YOU THANK YOU. I probably would have given up entirely without your encouragement. This was a tough one but I'm so glad it's over and the creative juices are flowing again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: But like, what _IS_ ownership, anyway?**

* * *

Megumi adjusted the strap on her heal and silently cursed the blister that was forming there. _I should have known better than to wear 4-inch Jimmy Choo's after exclusively sporting sneakers for a year._ She was dressed in her best little black dress, the one that hugged her curves just right. A tan Burberry trench coat was draped over her shoulders and a Coach bag dangled from her arm. She looked every bit the $100,000 escort that she used to be. As the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors 'dinged' open, she checked her hair one last time in the reflective surface before confidently stepping out into the hotel lobby. Scanning the crowd in the lounge, she found her target and made her way over to the woman lounging by a low-top cocktail table.

"Good evening, Ms. Komagata." She said politely.

The woman looked up. "Ah, Megumi!" She stood up and lightly embraced Megumi while placing formal kisses next to both her cheeks. To the casual observer, they looked like good friends meeting for drinks rather than old rivals. "Please, have a seat."

Megumi placed her bag and jacket neatly on the lounge chair before seductively arranging herself on the sofa. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Yumi returned to her seat and took up the Manhattan she had been nursing before Megumi arrived. "I must admit, I was quite surprised when you reached out. Normally I don't take calls from other escorts, I like to work alone you see." She said pointedly. Megumi just returned her gaze evenly, catching the other's meaning but unwilling to comment on it. Yumi continued. "But I've been hearing the most _interesting_ rumors lately. And after what happened to poor Sora, I must admit my curiosity got the better of me!" She took a sip and leveled Megumi with a shrewd and meaningful look. Megumi wasn't fooled. She knew Yumi hated Sora. By all accounts she considered him a terrible brute and rarely allowed him to work with her.

"Yes, poor Sora. Who would have thought he would have stooped so low as to burgling a poor college girls apartment. It was most unlucky that she was such a capable martial artist." Megumi returned with a smirk.

"Indeed." Yumi responded, and Megumi could have sworn that she saw the tiniest tug of a smile at the corner of her mouth. Just then, a waiter arrived and Megumi ordered a martini with lemon. Yumi paused until the waiter left before continuing. "So, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me? I would have thought you wanted nothing to do with my little world anymore."

Megumi fought the urge to snort. '_MY little world'_, she noted sarcastically. It seemed the rumors about Yumi's ego were true. _Good. __That should help things along._ "You are not wrong. I had intended to leave all this behind." She waived her hand airily at the elegant lobby. "Unfortunately _your little world_ doesn't seem to agree with that intention," she responded, playing into Yumi's assertion of power. Yumi's face remained impassive, feigning disinterest. "I've been hearing rumors too," Megumi continued. "It seems I'm not the only one our dear Madam is having trouble with..."

"Mmm," Yumi uttered noncommittally. She sipped her drink again, buying time.

Megumi looked at her nails, arranging a bored expression on her face. She would have to play this carefully. Yumi wasn't lying, she _did_ like to work alone. She was more than capable of going solo and there was little reason for her to trust Megumi, let alone conspire with her. She was keeping her cards very close, and Megumi needed to be delicate if she was going to get the veteran escort to gamble on the plan she was devising. Luckily, Megumi was no slouch herself. While Yumi's clients were far more powerful than hers, Megumi had been just as popular and almost as talented. She had long suspected that Yumi was threatened by Megumi's skill, and she was banking on that threat increasing with Kanryu's recent attempt to get her back. She needed to leverage Yumi's insecurity to convince her to join Megumi.

"In fact, little Tsubame was telling me just yesterday that you and Madam are having a falling out of sorts. Of course, I told her she must be mistaken. You have always been so professional, and more than capable of handling Mistress Kanryu."

"Ah, little Tsubame. I hope she is recovering well. I heard she had been in a terrible accident." Yumi was deflecting, but there was a tightness in her eyes and Megumi sensed a hint of anger in her tone.

Megumi took a moment to control her own anger at the thought of Tsubame's 'accident'. "Oh yes, she is quite well. I'll be sure to let her know you asked about her."

"Please do."

Just then, the waiter returned with Megumi's drink and she sipped it gratefully, realizing with disappointment that her mouth was dry. It seemed Yumi wasn't the only one that was intimidated. Megumi decided to go on the offensive.

"To be honest, it's all become quite a chore, this business with Kanryu." She sighed dramatically. "I have half a mind just to come back. It would save me a lot of trouble, not to mention a few headaches!" She tittered frivolously. Yumi was very still. "It would be a shame to leave medicine, I do have such a passion for it. But I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my old life just the _tiniest_ bit." She giggled. "The income, the luxury, the parties… " she trailed off dreamily before shaking her head. The truth was, she didn't miss it at all. But she needed Yumi to fear that she did. "I just wish Kanryu wasn't so _insistent_. I mean, she has you, not to mention a dozen other girls that are so talented. She really doesn't need me."

Yumi's lips pursed slightly before she masked it with another sip. "Yes well, unfortunately the Madam sees something valuable in you."

Megumi didn't miss the snub. "Perhaps that's her mistake," she said quietly. Yumi raised an eyebrow. "The truth is, my heart really isn't in it. I think you know that Yumi."

Yumi sniffed imperiously. "Is anyone's heart in prostitution?"

"Perhaps not, but their ambition may be." Megumi replied pointedly. When Yumi said nothing, she continued. "I don't want to come back, Yumi. I suspect Kanryu only wants me because she thinks she can control me. I have no interest in being controlled anymore and I would hazard a guess that you feel the same. In fact, I suspect that it's high time Kanryu loses a good deal of control. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yumi looked at her coolly for moment. Then, "I would." She set her drink down and arranged her face into impassive, business-like stone. "What did you have in mind?"

Megumi was in. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, all the while maintaining an air of composed elegance. She allowed herself the tiniest of smirks. "What I have in mind, is a dramatic restructuring of agency leadership. And I think you'll be a big fan of the new boss."

* * *

Kanryu glared at the spreadsheet on the monitor before her. That's the third girl that had called in sick this weekend. She could handle one or two girls calling out. In fact, she insisted on it. She didn't need her staff spreading god knows what through her clientele. There was nothing sexy about a stuffy nose and she had a strict policy to stop the girls from working when they shouldn't. But losing three girls on the same day was abnormal. The staff to client ratio was starting to get stretched a little thin and if another girl called out, she may not be able to fill all her dates. Clicking through the tabs, she found the same weekend from last year, then the same month, wondering if it was a seasonal thing. Nothing. In fact no girls called out during the same time last year. Something was up. Closing the file, she pressed a button on her desk and waited. After a brief pause, Sora's hulking mass filled the door frame. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Who are you escorting tonight?"

Sora shifted the strap on his shoulder sling, trying to hide his irritation at the impairment. "Aimi, Mistress."

"Cancel it. She can escort herself. What's the latest on our wayward doctor?" It had been three days since she had sent Sora to Megumi's apartment. While she wasn't exactly shocked that her former protege had upped the ante, she had been absolutely livid that she had somehow bested her men. She decided to take a step back and see if she could get a better sense of Megumi's resources (and relationships) before threatening her again.

Sora straightened, and stared at the spot above Mistress Kanryu's head as he gave his report. "Last surveillance had her leaving the hospital for home. Unfortunately she evaded our observation for some hours last night. She arrived for a late shift looking like she came from a rather expensive date."

Kanryu's head snapped up from her perusal of her perfectly manicured nails. "How expensive?"

Sora hesitated, not wanting to make his situation worse. "Expensive enough to be on the clock, mistress."

"Why that little- Find Her. Now." She demanded, nostrils flaring. "I want that two-timing bitch in front of me before the hour is out." Sora spun on his heal and rushed from the room, eager to do her will before any of her anger was turned on him.

* * *

The TV was possessed. It sped from channel to channel, emitting rapid fire images like a seizure-inducing demon. The maniacal light cast haunting shadows across the otherwise dark apartment, simultaneously highlighting and obscuring a lanky figure sprawled on the couch. The long limbs and narrow torso, combined with the blue-tinged light gave the unsettling impression of a skeleton stretched out where it had given up the ghost. Slowly, the skeleton shifted, and an observer may have wondered if the ghost had returned. An animal grunt rose from the unearthly form and a single bony hand rose up to scratch at a shockingly full head of spiky hair. A door opened suddenly, and a column of warm yellow light flooded the ghostly scene.

"What the?! Sano, did you fall asleep on the remote again?!"

Sano awoke to a pillow hitting his face. "What?! huh? Whos'ere?!" he exclaimed, sitting up and scanning the apartment frantically. The maniacal channel surfing ceased upon the skeleton's return to consciousness and the cheery tones of a mid-morning news show filled the apartment.

"You owe us the next set of batteries for that stupid thing." Megumi grabbed the remote from where Sano's face had been moments before and turned off the TV. "What are you still doing here anyway?!"

"Um," he let out a huge yawn and stretched his lean arms over his head. "Huh? Oh, keeping an eye on you gals of course." He tried to wink but it came out as a bleary blink instead.

"Well you're doing a bang up job there, Van Winkle."

"Who?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Look, it's real sweet you want to keep an eye on us, but you do have to leave at some point. You have a life too, remember?"

"Not until this drug dealing thing is done with." He rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck.

"Sano-"

"Forget it Megumi. It's bad enough Mr. Redheaded Creepo had to help you out when I wasn't here. You girls are practically family. I'm not going anywhere until I know Kanryu's gonna leave you alone."

Megumi sighed and shook her head. "Well can you at least air out the living room then?" She strode over to the curtains and threw them open, filling the room with sunlight. "It's starting to stink in here."

"Hey! A little warning, Fox!" Sano protested as he screwed his eyes shut to the bright light.

Megumi forced open one of the aging windows and sniffed in satisfaction. "Can't keep watch over us with your eyes closed there, sunshine," she said sweetly.

"What time is it anyway?" Sano asked, stumbling to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

"Almost past 10. I'm just getting back from the overnight shift."

"Speaking of the night shift, how'd your meeting with call girl numero uno go?"

"Who said she was number one?!" Megumi replied tartly.

"Uhhhh..." Sano froze, looking very much like a deer in headlights. _There is literally no right answer to that question_, he thought desperately.

Megumi chided herself for letting vanity get the best of her. "It's ok, Sano. It's true I suppose." Sano visibly relaxed but said nothing, not willing to test his luck. Hardly blaming him, Megumi kicked off her shoes and put the kettle on, carefully steering the dazed skeleton away from the stove and back to the safety of the living room."The meeting went fine. It took some convincing to get her to leave Tsubame out of it, but in the end she agreed to our terms.

"Good." Sano grunted as he settled himself back on the couch with his cereal and picked up the remote.

"I'm going to take a shower and a nap. When I wake up, I want you gone."

"Uh-huh. Sure thing," he said absently as he began searching for cartoons.

Megumi rolled her eyes again and headed to the back of the apartment. 20 minutes and one very hot shower later, Megumi emerged wrapped in a towel and wreathed in steam from the bathroom. Sano, while looking more awake than before, hadn't moved an inch. Just as Megumi was about to lay into him again, a very loud and aggressive knock shook the front door. Sano jumped up from the couch and held up a hand as Megumi stepped forward. Circling the perimeter of the apartment, he sidled up to the door and quickly checked the peep-hole. He couldn't be sure, but the visitor looked an awful lot like the giant he had dragged out of there a few days ago. "Who is it?!" He asked in his deepest voice.

"A friend of Megumi's" came the muffled reply. Megumi huffed at the idea of Sora as a friend. "Open the door Megumi, or I'll break it down."

Sano growled, "Megumi's not here and there's no way I'm opening this door."

"I know she's in there. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Sano was about to reply with several obscenities involving Sora's mom when Megumi laid a hand on his shoulder. Sano jumped, surprised that she had snuck up on him like that. "What do you want, Sora?" Her tone was cold and controlled.

"Mistriss wants to talk. She's curious about your recent late night activities."

Sano raised an eyebrow at Megumi. _Had they been tailing her?_ Megumi shrugged, _probably_. She took a deep breath, then, "Alright, give me a minute," and turned to go get dressed.

Sano followed after her. "Woah woah woah," he hissed. "You're not seriously going over there, are you?!"

Megumi disappeared behind her closet door and re-emerged a moment later clad in high-end lingerie. Sano lost his focus for a split second before remembering not to creep and returned his eyes to her face. "I might as well," She replied as she slid a slinky dress over her nearly-naked figure. "I'll have to face her eventually. And besides, this will give me a chance to plant the seed of doubt. Our plan only works if she really believes I _could_ take the agency from her by force." Sano was trying to pay attention, but somehow the dress hugging her supple frame made her even more attractive than she had been moments before. _How is that even possible?! _Sano thought absently. Megumi went over to a mirror and swept her wet hair into an elegant topknot before expertly applying makeup that highlighted, rather than covered, her natural beauty.

Sano's brain finally caught up to the conversation and he shook his head. "I think this is a bad idea, Fox."

"Probably. But I don't see a way around it."

"How 'bout, don't go?"

She rolled her eyes, "And let Sora break down our door instead? I don't think so."

Sano expelled his breath in a frustrated burst, then scratched his head, trying to think of another way. When none came to his still sleepy and somewhat distracted mind, he shrugged and said, "Fuck it. Then I'm coming with you."

Megumi burst out laughing. "Absolutely not! Why in the world do you think I'd let you escort me?"

Sano tried to ignore the sting of that last statement and gave Megumi a deadly serious look. "Because the last time you went there I had to carry you up eight flights of stairs," he growled in a low voice.

The sardonic grin slipped from her face and she returned his steady gaze in the mirror. As they locked eyes, something passed between them and Megumi realized there was no way he was letting her go alone. "Fine." she snapped, putting the finishing touches on her makeup and then turning back to him. "But you don't say a word, you hear me? Not. One. Word. Understand?"

Sano shrugged, "Fine."

"I mean it. Absolute silence. Not even a grunt out of you, mister."

He threw up his hands "Ok ok! geez. I'll be quiet."

Megumi looked at him like she didn't believe him but finally nodded and grabbed her jacket. "And if you're going to escort me, at least put on a shirt," she said acerbically before brushing past him.

"Huh?" Sano said as he looked down at his bare stomach. "Oh, yea. Right." Following her back to the front room, he retrieved his t-shirt from under the couch and shrugged it on just as Megumi reached the door. "Hey, hey wait!" He stepped in front of her and put his hand on the doorknob. "Just because I can't say anything doesn't mean I won't do anything," he whispered. "I want you in line of sight at all times, and if shit goes down-" Megumi made a noise of protest "_If, _I said_ IF _shit goes down, I want you to get out of there as fast as you can. If you can't get out, then you don't leave my side."

Megumi tried to summon the annoyance she usually reserved for Sano, but found that she couldn't. Normally she thought of him simply as a dumb jock and entirely incapable of any serious emotion. The way he was acting now, however, was downright chivalrous. Suppressing the urge to blow him off, she nodded slowly and quietly said "Ok."

"Promise?"

Ah, there was the annoyance she knew and loved. "I said 'Ok' Rooster Head, now get out of the way!" She elbowed him and threw open the door to meet Sora's glowering bulk. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said breezily. "Lead the way, Sora." Sora's eyes narrowed but he said nothing as he spun around and headed to the stairs. Megumi followed after him and Sano fell in behind them both, silently cursing what he was certain was an absolutely terrible idea.

* * *

Megumi was utterly perplexed. From the moment Sano stepped out onto the landing, he was a totally different man. His typically slouched posture transformed into a stiff and surprisingly straight spine. The lazy amble of his gait turned into a crisp, staccato step that kept perfect time with her pace. Normally, Sano's face occupied one of three expressions: bored, cocky, or apoplectic. Yet for the entire ride to Kanryu's, his visage was a stone-cold mask. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he was a professional guard. But she _did_ know better. He was anything but! Resolving to ask him about it when they got back to the apartment, she put her curiosity aside and focused on the task at hand.

Strangely, she felt more confident going into this meeting than she had for her meeting with Yumi. For one thing, she knew Kanryu, well. While talking to Yumi had been based on guesswork and rumors, Kanryu could be reliably predicted to react one of two ways. 1. Laugh at Megumi's presumption and completely disregard her or 2. Double down on the violence and threats until she lost everything. Megumi was hoping for the former. There was no way Kanryu was going to admit she was actually threatened by the thought of Megumi going solo. Megumi doubted she could even imagine the possibility of her recruiting girls from the agency. Megumi wondered absently how far Yumi had gotten on that front. Yumi was not close to any of the other girls, but she was well-respected. It would be hard to predict who would side with whom. Either way, Kanryu would begin to feel the squeeze soon enough, regardless of the girls' choices. The best Megumi could hope for was that Kanryu would choose arrogance and rely on manipulation to combat Megumi's attempted coup. If Kanryu didn't take her seriously, even for a day or two, that would give Yumi plenty of time to get to enough girls and clients to seriously threaten Kanryu's stranglehold. The key was to make sure Kanryu suspected Megumi and not Yumi. A tall order considering the tension between the two. Hopefully Yumi had made progress on that front as well.

As they stepped into the elaborate lobby of the agency, Megumi glanced at Sano to see how he would react. His face was hard and blank, and he scanned the room quickly and efficiently for threats and assets. With her curiosity growing by the second, she turned to the heavy wooden doors to Kanryu's office. Without waiting to be invited in, she walked forward and pushed them open.

Kanryu was sitting at her desk with her back to them. She was listening intently to the phone pressed to her ear and would occasionally express approval with a random "Mm-hm." Megumi centered herself before the desk and kept her breathing calm and even with her hands clasped lightly in front of her. She could feel Sano take up position directly behind her and a step off of her right soldier. Sora settled his glowering bulk somewhere near the door off to her left. They waited quietly for Madame Kanryu to finish her call.

"I see..." she said slowly into the phone. There was a beat of silence, then, "No. That won't be necessary." Another pause. "Yes." Silence. "No." Megumi fought the urge to fidget. "Yes." The next pause was longer until finally - "Yes, that's all. See to it." Kanryu put the phone down and slowly turned to face the assembled audience. "Megumi," she said acidly, "How kind of you to join us."

Megumi briefly debated whether to play it sweet or strong before deciding on a combination of the two. "I didn't really have much of a choice," she said with a smile.

Kanryu returned the smile with a hawk-like glare. "No. You didn't," she said flatly. The two women stared at each other in silence, neither one willing to make the first move. After what seemed like an eternity, Kanryu slowly allowed a lecherous grin to creep across her wrinkled features. "It seems you've been quite busy lately, Miss Takani."

Megumi said nothing.

"Long hours at the hospital," Kanryu continued. "Arranging accommodations for little Tsubame." Megumi forced herself not to flinch at the thinly veiled threat. "And you even found the time to get dressed up for a few dates, it seems," gesturing to the expensive-looking dress wrapped around Megumi's attractive frame.

Megumi allowed herself a tiny smirk. They _had_ been following her, but apparently just close enough to come to the wrong conclusion. Or the exactly right one, in her case. She decided to play coy in an attempt to confirm Kanryu's suspicions that she had been meeting a client rather than Yumi. "Dates?" she replied sweetly.

"Don't fuck with me, kid." Megumi nearly blanched at the sudden aggression. "You and I both know you saw a client last night." Kanryu had dropped all pretense. Her eyes were sharp and murderous, her voice was flat and hard. Megumi masked her disappointment. Kanryu was heading squarely in the direction of 'violence and threats'. So much for her arrogance. _Although_, Megumi thought quickly, _such anger may mean she is already feeling the squeeze and might even be starting to panic._ Megumi opted to press her luck and double down on the threat.

"Now why would I be reaching out to clients?" she said confidently. "I'm _retired_, remember? I've told you time and time again, I have a promising medical career laid out before me. Why on _earth_ would I take the time to rekindle old contacts?" she asked pointedly, arching one eyebrow haughtily. When Kanryu remained silent, she added, "I just can't _imagine _what would motivate me to do such a thing." She narrowed her eyes and glared at her rival.

Kanryu's nostrils flared. "Listen, you uppity little bitch," Megumi felt Sano tense behind her. It was the first reaction she had noticed from him since they had left the apartment. "If you think you can undercut my business, you've got another thing coming."

_Damn_, Megumi thought. _She caught on quicker than I__ expected._

"You think you can just meet a few clients, convince a few girls to follow you, and magically capitalize on _my_ business?!" _Shit, _Megumi inwardly cursed. _She's catching on MUCH quicker than expected._ "I _BUILT_ this fucking industry. From _nothing._ I worked for years to make the agency what it is. You think I can't replace a handful of girls? This town is positively bursting with desperate, brilliant, beautiful women with limited options. You can have Tsubame. And Rio. And Mei and Yuna and Ichika." _So, _Megumi inwardly smirked,_ Yumi_ _has__ been making progress._ "You can have them all! I don't need them and I _certainly_ don't need you." Kanryu's voice quivered momentarily with emotion. "Any little girl with a hole can turn a trick, and any woman with half a brain can be a pimp. What I've built is so much more. It's a reputation, it's a standard of excellence. It's discretion. It's respectability. It's dependability. It's hard work and trust and god-damned _sacrifice_." Kanryu was nearly shaking with rage. She got up and walked around her desk, stopping inches from Megumi's face. "It is _my_ legacy, and it will _not_ be taken lightly, Ms. Takani. Especially not by a spoiled brat like you."

Megumi was dumbfounded. Never, in the five long years she had known Kanryu, had she seen her display such raw emotion. Her instincts told her to be afraid. This was a woman on the edge. But her logic told her to be triumphant. If Kanryu was this emotional, she must be more threatened than Megumi could have possibly imagined. As that realization - and all the possibilities it held - settled into Megumi's mind, she found herself beginning to grin. _Maybe they could pull this off, after all,_ she thought. Her triumph was short-lived, however, as three things suddenly happened in rapid succession. As the smirk had slid across her face, Kanryu lost what little restraint she had left and violently smacked Megumi, hard enough to make her head snap back with a load crack. The next thing she knew, Sano had stepped between Megumi and Kanryu and placed the older woman it what looked like a very painful arm bar. Her pain would be short-lived, however, as Megumi felt Sora rush forward and place a gun to Sano's temple. "Release the Mistress, _Now!" _he commanded. Sano released Kanryu immediately and calmly raised his hands. Kanryu scurried away, massaging her shoulder as she retreated behind the desk.

"How dare you, how _DARE_ you touch me!" she spat at Sano. Sano ignored her and focused all his attention on Sora and the gun. "Of all the impudent, inconceivable, unconscionable acts!" Megumi saw Sano flinch, and she would have sworn he was suppressing an eye roll if the situation wasn't so dire. "What are you? A common brawler? A two-bit lover? And you _presume_ to lay a hand on me? I should have Sora take you out back and dispose of you right now."

That last statement shook Megumi out of her shock. "You do that and it's not the agency you'll need to worry about, _Madam._" Megumi filled each syllable with every ounce of threat she could muster. Kanryu and Sora looked back at Megumi as if they had forgotten she was there. Before Megumi could do more than blink, Sano had taken advantage of their distraction and deftly relieved Sora of his pistol. Within seconds, he had him face-down on the ground with his bad arm underneath him and his good arm twisted behind his back. Pressing the gun into the back of Sora's head, Sano looked up at Megumi with a look that clearly said "What's next?"

For a brief, agonizing moment, Megumi fought creeping tendrils of panic and tried to think of a way out of this mess. Gratefully, she was saved from the immediate need for a plan as the doors behind her banged open and a breezy voice filled the room.

"My, _MY, w_hat on _earth_ is going on here?!" Yumi swept into the room draped in fine flowing silks and trailing the seductive scent of black orchids. "Have we finally decided to get rid of the brute? What wonderful news!" She laughed as she settled herself on the lounge that was placed near the corner of Kanryu's desk. "I'll finally be able to relax without that mouth-breather lurking around."

Kanryu glared at her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Yumi smirked. "Well, when I heard the girls whispering of our prodigal sister's return, I decided to come down and see if the rumors were true." She lightly arranged her skirt with a disinterested air. "I must admit, had I known I was in for such a show, I would have brought refreshments!" She laughed at her own joke and leaned back to take in the tense scene before her. "So, are we disposing of Sora for his complete inability to handle two little women, or for his terrible breath?"

Megumi gaped and Kanryu glared. The older woman spoke first. "You seem awfully excited to do away with my personal guard, Yumi. I hope you aren't getting ideas."

Yumi rose gracefully and glided over to Sano. "Well who _wouldn't_ be excited, Madam, with such a tall and handsome replacement." She ran long fingers across Sano's shoulders and leaned seductively into him. "So young, as well. It's quite the upgrade, Mistress Kanryu. Wherever did you find him?"

Megumi barely heard that last sentence. Her blood was pounding in her ears and she realized her fingers were clenched into tight fists. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself speaking in a low growl. _"She _didn't find him at all. Now take your hands off my escort before I remove them for you."

Yumi's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Oops," she said coquetishly. "My mistake!" She giggled softly and walked back over to Kanryu's desk.

"A mistake that shall not happen again." Megumi replied waspishly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized this display of enmity was working perfectly into their plan. In fact, she was certain that Yumi hadn't made a mistake at all. She wish she could say that her anger was purely strategic, but unfortunately she found that she was genuinely considering taking Yumi's head off for touching Sano. _How odd_, she thought.

"Dear, dear - Touchy, aren't we?"

Megumi glared, "I think you were the one doing the touching." _Might as well play up the rivalry while we are here,_ she belatedly mused.

Yumi laughed and turned to Kanryu. "Honestly, such a temper! I really don't know what you see in her, Mistress. I can't imagine she is worth all this trouble." She gestured to Sora, who was still laying prone on the floor with Sano towering over him.

Kanryu glared at Megumi. "You may have a point, Yumi." She sat back down at her desk.

"Then we are in agreeance." Megumi jumped in. "As I've been telling you, I've no interest in your little world anymore, Mistress Kanryu. But you insist on forcing my hand." She motioned for Sano to release Sora and stand. He did so, but kept the gun trained on the opposing guard. "However, there is no reason we can't resolve the situation amicably."

"Is that so?" Kanryu asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. I still have my residency, my roommate bears no ill will to Sora here, and little Tsubame is making a rapid recovery. The _client _you thought I met last night was actually an old friend that sponsored my application to medical school. And there is a nasty flu that has been keeping our emergency department quite busy lately. I'm sure the girls you mentioned earlier are simply following your orders to call out sick. I know you are so very strict about their health." Megumi gestured for Sano to head towards the door. He lowered his weapon and obeyed. "Nothing has been done that can't be undone," Megumi continued as she followed him. "My escort and I will be leaving now. If you decide to let us be, then we can all return to our normal - and _profitable_ \- lives." Megumi turned to the door and paused with her hand on the latch. "However," she said quietly without turning around, "if you continue to push me, Kanryu," she dropped the honorific purposefully, "then you will see just how much _trouble_ I can be." With that, she opened the door wide and disappeared from the tension-thick room. Sano stuffed the pistol in his jeans and followed after her, keeping a wary eye on Sora until the door closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Sincerest apologies to those who are missing their favorite red-head. He's off doing some very dangerous things that you *might* hear about later. But fear not! He will return in Chapter 8 along with our favorite tom-boy. I promise to update sooner this time. Until then, PLEASE REVIEW (or I'll never find my motivation. tee-hee!)**


	8. Chapter 8

The heavy door banged closed behind them, echoing across the deserted lobby. Sano placed a hand on the small of Megumi's back as they walked swiftly through the empty chamber, all the while scanning the room to see if they would be followed. As they walked out the front door and stepped into the street, he felt Megumi slow down. "Don't stop," he commanded and pressed her forward. With long strides, he ushered them across the alley and around the corner, being careful not to rush too quickly. Once around the corner, he grabbed Megumi's hand and broke into a run. With no car and nothing but a stolen gun to protect them, he needed to get them out of there as fast as possible. After six blocks, he had worked up a sheen of sweat and he could sense that Megumi was struggling to keep up, despite the fact that she was wearing sensible flats. Turning around, he hailed a passing cab and shoved Megumi inside. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, belying the excellent cardiovascular endurance he knew she had. He didn't blame her. That was easily the top ten scariest situations he had ever been in, mostly because he rarely needed to protect anyone but himself. They didn't say anything until they were back at the apartment. Slowly climbing the stairs, Megumi finally spoke.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"An arm bar? I work at a martial arts gym, Meg," he said dismissively.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

He didn't respond as they passed the fifth landing. After a few more steps, he finally admitted. "I know."

"I've never seen you like that. You... you looked liked like a professional. Like you've escorted before. Or at least been a guard."

Sano stared at his feet while he continued to climb. He could feel Megumi's growing irritation with his lack of response. Suddenly she stopped. He turned around and looked down at her, the couple of steps between them exacerbating his already considerable height.

"Well?!" she said impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Where did you learn to do that? Answer me!"

Sano turned and began climbing again. "We're done playing escort, Meg. I don't have to follow your orders anymore."

"Hey!" She hurried after him. "Hey wait. It's not an order it's just... why don't you want me to know?"

"Cuz I don't." He responded tersely. They had reached her landing. "Look. I did what you wanted, Megumi. I kept my mouth shut. What more do you want from me?!"

"The truth," she shot back.

"Well you don't always get what you want. You're not the only one with a past, ya know."

"I know that!"

"Then leave it alone, will ya?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because!" She realized she was yelling and took a deep breath. "Because," she said more calmly, "you really saved my ass back there." Sano had been about to yell at her again but stopped short at her confession. "Look, I owe you one, ok? I know we've never been close, but you are my friend, and you... well you were..."

"I was what?" he asked warily.

"You were perfect" she blurted out. "You did everything right. Where to stand, when to act, how to look - and I just, I want to know where you learned all that, that's all," she finished lamely.

He looked at her long and hard. Despite giving the girls a hard time about keeping secrets, he was worse than the two of them combined. He never talked about himself or what he'd been through. He'd rather go to the dentist than share details of his past. The last thing he needed was a pity party. "Army," he finally said.

"Huh?"

"I was in the army. Enlisted at 16. Lied and said I was 18." He shrugged. "I picked up a few things."

Megumi knew there was more but decided not to press her luck. "The army," she repeated slowly.

"Yup."

"Well ok then." She stepped around him and opened her front door. Turning back around she saw Sano head towards the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, home?"

"And what if Sora decides to pay a little visit for the gun you so graciously relieved him of? I'm not taking responsibility for your sticky fingers." She swung the door wide and looked at him expectantly.

"You didn't mind my sticky fingers a second ago." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"A second ago I was trying to get information out of you. Never trust a call-girl, my friend." She responded with a smirk.

Sano barked out a laugh and ambled across the landing. "I'll keep that in mind for next time, Fox."

"You do that," she replied sternly as he passed her. "And Sano?"

He stopped on the threshold and looked back at her. "Ya?"

"Thanks." She said quietly.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it." He turned and continued into the apartment with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Megumi shook her head and followed him in. As the door slowly swung shut behind them, she didn't notice the shadow that stepped out from beneath the stairwell and silently moved across the landing.

* * *

Kaoru was dumbfounded. She was sitting on the couch where Sano and Megumi had just finished relaying the day's events. Megumi's hair was wet, having just finished her second shower of the day. Sano, on the other hand, was still carrying the stench from their jog through the city. Kaoru looked from one to the other, and then back again before exclaiming, "I'm surprised you got out of there alive!"

Sano shucked off his shirt and headed to the back of the apartment. "You and me both! For a second there, I seriously thought I might've ended up with a bullet in my head. Lucky for us what's-her-face showed up when she did."

"Yumi." Megumi called out.

"Ya, her!" Sano's voice echoed from the bathroom. They heard the sound of the shower running as Sano stuck his head back out into the hallway. "I'm gonna take a shower now. Don't say anything important until I get back!" They heard the door shut and the apartment was quiet again.

Kaoru looked back at her roommate. "So."

"So what?"

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Kaoru gave her a look that said she didn't believe her.

"Really, Kaoru. I'm fine. It all happened so fast, I've barely had time to process it all." She got up to make herself a cup of tea. "All things considered, I actually think it went really well. Yumi has positioned herself as my enemy, all suspicion is currently directed at me and Kanryu is feeling threatened and emotional. I know we were hoping she would ignore us for another day or two but honestly, I doubt it could have gone better."

"Minus Sano bringing home a stolen gun."

"Minus that."

"Although, I suppose it will come in handy over the next few days."

"Probably."

"So what's next?" Kaoru joined Megumi in the kitchen and fetched the tea-bags from the cupboard while her roommate rummaged for cups.

"Hey where did our mugs go?"

Kaoru suddenly remember she had left them at Kenshin's. "Uh, I broke them."

"Both of them?!"

"Uh-huh. Just use a glass."

"Honestly Kaoru, you are such a klutz."

"Guilty as charged," she chirped, desperate to change the conversation. "Anyway, you were about to tell me our next move."

Megumi sighed. "Next, we wait. Hopefully a couple more days will give Yumi time to siphon off enough girls and poach enough clients to weaken Kanryu to the point that she is willing to negotiate." Kaoru noticed doubt creeping into Megumi's voice.

"Hopefully?"

Megumi blew her bangs out of her face and leaned against the counter. "Hopefully. This is all an incredible gamble, Kaoru. Yumi could change her mind. Kanryu could burst through our door any minute. The girls or clients might choose to stay with her no matter what. So much could go wrong." She folded her arms over her chest, trying to ignore the growing tightness she felt there. "To be honest, I really don't know what will happen. So at this point, I can only hope."

Kaoru looked at her roommate and suspected that "hope" wasn't something Megumi felt often. She could relate. Tentatively, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright, Meg." Megumi huffed and gave her a look along the lines of 'says who?' Kaoru chuckled. "Hey, I didn't say this crazy plan of yours would work! I just said it would be alright. You got me. And you got Sano. There's not much he couldn't do, if it was for you." Kaoru winked knowingly.

"About that," Megumi turned and fixed Kaoru with an earnest stare. "How well do you know Sano?"

Kaoru raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sudden change in direction. "Sano? Well..." she shrugged, "he's family. Pulled me off the streets when I was, what, 17? Guess that makes it eight years. Ya eight, damn." She shook her head at the realization. "Talk about family. There's literally no one on this earth that I've known that long. Why do you ask?"

Megumi chewed her lip contemplatively. "And has he always been so... so..." she trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"So irritatingly lovable?"

Megumi burst out laughing. "Something like that." The tea whistled impatiently and Megumi quickly turned off the burner. Grabbing a couple of glasses, she placed the teabags in and gently poured the water over them. Leaving them to steep she turned back to Kaoru. "It's just that, well he's always acted like such an idiot. But this morning... I've never seen him like that, Kaoru. He was capable, confident... almost dangerous." Kaoru said nothing, just stared at her teabag as she slowly dunked it in and out of the water by the string. "Kaoru?"

"Sano... doesn't like to talk about his past."

Megumi held absolutely still. She could tell that Kaoru was hesitant to speak, and didn't want to scare her off the subject.

Karou finally looked up. "To be honest, I don't know much more than you. As close as we are, we don't really _share_, ya know? I know he was in the service for a while. And I know it kinda messed him up. Most of the time, he's just big ol' Sano, the older brother you never wished you had." She chuckled. "But every once in a while, he gets this look, this... this _meanness_ about him. Usually it's when something unfair is happening. For all his doofiness, he's got a real sense of justice. And it irritates him to no end when he feels justice hasn't been served. Honestly, it's what's gotten us into 99% of the bar fights we've been in!" she finished ruefully.

"And the other one percent?"

Kaoru cracked a grin, "I picked a fight with a creep."

They both laughed. "What's so funny?" The girls jumped as Sano walked into the kitchen, toweling off his wet hair.

"Jesus Sano! Don't sneak up like that. How are you done with your shower already?"

"It doesn't take that long to lather and rinse, Meg." He said suspiciously. "And I wasn't the one being sneaky, it seems. What were you two talking about?"

"I was telling her about the time you almost got us arrested because the guy next to us didn't leave a tip." Kaoru covered brilliantly.

Sano looked affronted. "_I _got us arrested?! If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that started smashing bottles."

"To defend your dumb ass!" Kaoru shot back good-naturedly.

"Ya ya. I'm just saying, don't pin all that shit on me. You've got plenty of temper for your own self." He threw his towel at her and ducked as she whipped her used teabag at him. He retreated to the couch, chuckling as he nestled himself in the corner and took up the remote. Megumi shook her head at the man-child before her, unable to comprehend how this buffoon and the man she spent the morning with were the same person.

Kaoru gave her a knowing look and shrugged. "Welp, I'm off to study. School doesn't stop just because criminal masterminds got it in for ya. I'll be in my room if you need me!" She winked and headed down the hall. Megumi thought about joining Sano on the couch, but changed her mind as a sudden wave of fatigue hit her. It dawned on her that she had been up for about 42 hours.

"I think I'm finally going to take that nap now." She told Sano from the kitchen doorway. He looked up from the cartoons he had found. "You'll be here when I wake up?" she asked casually.

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a crooked grin. "You bet, Fox." She yawned and waved airily as she ambled down the hall. He stared after her, deep in thought before muttering to himself, "I'm not going anywhere," and turned back to the TV.

* * *

Kenshin looked up at the building across the street, peering out from the shadows of the ally behind him. All was quiet. Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. Still nothing. He knew he should feel relieved. Misao had promised to look after them, which meant that no news was good news. But a part of him couldn't help but hope that she would call.

_Who do you think she is? Some love-sick teenager? You gave her that number for emergencies, not for flirting. You should be grateful she's not calling you. You don't need any more blood on that over-developed conscience of yours._

Kenshin snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. He was acting like an idiot.

_That's for damn sure._

She's fine.

_Obviously._

She clearly doesn't need help.

_Exactly_.

Which makes her all the more attractive.

_Wait, what?_

And interesting.

_Hold on there, buddy._

And down right irresistible.

_Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, Casanova. We have been over this. We have one rule and one rule only: Don't Get Involved._

We actually have about a dozen rules.

_Well this one is the most important! You can't protect innocents when you're the one putting them in harms way!_

That's her roommate's doing! I didn't put her in harms way.

_But you will... _

The assassin's whisper hung in his mind, irrefutable in it's truth. Just as he was about to let the argument go and return to the task at hand, he felt cold steel press against his throat. "Good evening, Battousai."

He tensed, but remained absolutely still. He knew the chi behind him, and all that it was capable of. "Evening, Mak," he said evenly.

The man behind him barked out a harsh laugh and released him. "You're getting soft, man. I can't remember the last time I got the drop on you!"

Kenshin's jaw tightened. He was right. This woman was already turning into a liability. He silently vowed to get a grip. If he couldn't trust Kaoru's well-being to Misao, then he couldn't trust at all. Locking thoughts of his neighbor up in the tightest corner of his mind, he turned his full attention to the man beside him. He was a full head taller than Kenshin, but every bit as wiry. He wore an expensive, tailored suit that did nothing to distract from the extensive scarring covering his neck and face. What little hair he had was slicked back to cover the numerous bald patches on his scalp.

"I felt you from a block away, Mak." He lied easily. "I just thought I'd see what you would do given the right opportunity," he glanced down at the full-length Japanese sword in his companion's hand. "It seems as though you still have a flare for theatrics."

Makoto chuckled as he sheathed the katana. "Oh you know the Yakuza, man. They love their drama! Half of them don't even know the proper way to hold a sword, much less use it. But they insist on carrying them like they're some kinda Samurai." He leaned against the grimy ally wall. "It's adorable."

Kenshin responded with a slight twitch of his mouth, a hint of a smile with no humor. "So, you're still using the Yakuza cover. How long you been in?"

"'bout six months. I honestly haven't minded really. My assignment is boring as hell but he trusts me and the pay is great. Plus, I get to show off. There's nothing more fun than making gangsters pee in their pants." He grinned wickedly. Kenshin stared back with the blank mask he reserved for the job.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "God, you gotta lighten up, Battousai! It was a joke."

Kenshin responded by turning his attention back to the building across the street. Makoto shook his head and sighed. "Ya right, like Battousai could ever get a joke." He straightened and pulled a file out of his jacket. "Your updated target file. The threat now extends to the kid. They're estranged, and he's been out of the country for the past year, but he's recently returned for his entrance exams. There likely won't be any trouble, but dear ol' dad doesn't want to take any chances and you know I'm not the best with kids." At this, Kenshin cracked a genuine smile, amused at the idea of Makoto Shishio hanging around kids. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up." He shoved the file into Kenshin's chest. "The client wants you to maintain the wide net you've already established. Just keep an eye on him and report his movements for now. Any questions?"

Kenshin took the file and tucked it into his own jacket. "Who do I report to?"

"Me, for now. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Kenshin nodded once and turned back to the building. Makoto looked at him for a moment through narrowed eyes, before melting back into the shadows in the space between two breaths. Kenshin felt his presence go and leaned once again into the grimy ally wall, settling himself in for a long, cold night in the dark.

* * *

Megumi was nervous. It had been almost three days since Yumi had antagonized her at Kanryu's. She had tried to go about her business as usual, keeping her shifts at the hospital, attending Kaoru's self-defense class, grocery shopping, laundry, etc. But it wasn't easy living with an ax over your head. None of them knew what Kanryu would do next and the more time passed, the more anxious they all became. Sano shadowed her almost night and day. The only time he left her side was when he had to cover a shift at the gym for an hour or two, although she suspected he might be closing early at night. If she didn't end this, and soon, he and Kaoru would be out of a job. Megumi realized her foot was rapidly wiggling back and forth. She took a deep breath and willed it to stop, focusing instead on projecting the practiced air of a professional escort. She was back in the hotel lobby she had met Yumi in a few days before. Finally fed up with waiting, she had requested another meeting to see how Yumi's recruitment was coming along. Her rival had agreed, but now she was a half hour late and Megumi was starting to wonder if she would come at all. Just as she was considering going home, she heard a voice behind her.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, my dear!" Yumi floated into view, an acid grin gracing her striking features. "I have an important date right after this and I just _couldn't_ decide on what to wear!" She arranged herself in the chair opposite Megumi, drapped in a gown that was easily worth half of Megumi's salary.

Megumi forced a smile, "Not at all! I was running late myself so it was no trouble." The waiter came by but Yumi refused service.

"No thank you, I can only stay a moment."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Afraid to be seen with me, Yumi?" she cut straight to the matter.

Yumi smirked. "Well now that you mention it, it wouldn't do for our dear Mistress to see us out and about now, would it?"

"That's true enough." She acquiesced. "Then I will be brief. I merely wanted to check in on our progress."

"_My_ progress, I think you mean."

Megumi tensed. That was a bad sign. "Yes, of course. Your progress." She kept her face impassive.

Yumi broke into a wide smile. "Progress has been simply perfect. I've selected the girls with the most loyal clients and most of them were happy to join me. Those who weren't, agreed to keep their mouths shut." Megumi noticed a glint in Yumi's eye that made her wonder what convinced them to do that. "Of course _my_ clients were only too happy to hear that I would be managing my own affairs moving forward. And a few of the lower level girls have even approached me about rumors of a new agency. I agreed to take on the most promising ones." She leaned back in her chair. "All in all, things are going quite well!"

"That's excellent news, Yumi!" Megumi couldn't hide her relief. "So when do you think you will be ready for me to tell Kanryu?"

Yumi suddenly became very interested in her nails. "About that..." she trailed. Megumi narrowed her eyes and waited for the hit. "Things have really been going so well- better than I expected, honestly. I should have gone solo years ago." She waived her hand airily. "And you know, with such an enthusiastic response from the both the girls and the clientele, I can't help but wonder why I should pay a part of _my_ profits to a washed-up crone like Madam Kanryu."

Megumi willed her breathing to remain calm and even. She had been expecting this. "Because, Yumi, as we discussed a few days ago, warring agencies is bad for business."

"Oh I don't know," she was back to her nails again, "The men are always talking about the virtue of competition."

"Competition drives down prices."

"Hm." Yumi looked utterly unconcerned.

Megumi shook her head. "Forget about competition, Yumi. Kanryu is a jealous, petty woman. If you move forward without cutting her in, she will have your head."

"Oh I think it's _your_ head she'll be after, don't you? I mean, _you're_ the one poaching her business, after all..." she said sweetly.

It took every once of Megumi's self-control not to let her jaw drop to the floor. This was exactly why Kanryu hadn't picked Yumi as her successor in the first place. "She'll learn the truth eventually, Yumi," she stated coldly.

"Yes, but by the time she does you two will have spent so much time and energy fighting each other, that I doubt she will have the resources left to come after me. I will give credit where credit is due, Megumi. You have bled her more than any other girl I've seen in the 10 years I've worked with her." Yumi finally turned her full attention to Megumi. "Well done. And thank you. I really couldn't have pulled this off without you." She stood up. "Well, I really must be going now. Good luck with Kanryu, my dear. I'm sure your friends will take good care of you. They are so very scrappy after all." She giggled and headed off to the dining hall, where a very old and presumably very rich gentleman awaited her.

Megumi remained absolutely still as she fought to control her anger. She wasn't surprised. Really she wasn't. She honestly expected Yumi to double cross her like this. She just didn't expect her to be such a _bitch_ about it! Taking deep calming breaths, she grabbed her clutch and headed out to meet Sano at the valet station. He had insisted on coming with her and she had insisted that he wait outside. Yumi was cautious enough as it was and Megumi hadn't wanted to antagonize her more than was necessary. Now, however, she wanted to antagonize her as much as possible! Stepping through the revolving doors she saw Sano leaning against a pillar on the other end of the drive. She rose her hand to waive him over but suddenly felt a vice tighten around her wrist. She cried out as she saw a black sedan screech into view. As she was roughly shoved inside, she could see Sano racing towards the car. Before he could reach them, however, the car peeled out of the drive, leaving Sano to run after the car screaming her name like a man possessed.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, that was a lot of dialogue. I promise the next chapter will have plenty of action to make up for it. Speaking of what's coming up next, I decided to leave a little gift for you below. You all have been SO patient as I develop Sano and Meg. I solemnly swear that there is Kenshin/Kaoru steaminess to come! To reward your patience (and as a show of good faith!) I thought I'd share a little preview of what's in store. As always, please please let me know what you think! It keeps me writing. Enjoy!

**Teaser: **_Kenshin watched her skirt swirl across her hips on the long climb back to their landing. The soft fabric hugged her curves and swayed with the rhythm of her backside as she took one step after the other. It was hypnotic. And intoxicating. As they turned the final corner and took the last few steps to her door, he found he couldn't hold back any longer. Grabbing her elbow, he turned her towards him and backed her up against the wall. Placing a steady hand on her hip, he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck as he pressed himself against her, all in the space of one breath. He felt her tense underneath him for just a moment, caught off guard by his sudden control of her body. Then she looked up into his eyes and positively melted at the passion she saw there. Feeling her relax, he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth to welcome him into her. His tongue pressed against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, tangling her fingers in his long hair. He shifted his leg in between hers and pinned her expertly to the wall. Without breaking the kiss, she whimpered in pleasure and pressed her hips against his thigh._

Wanna know what happens next? Me too! hahaha. Only two more chapters til we find out. Though I do promise it will go farther than their last kiss. ;) Stay tuned!


End file.
